The Games of Death
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: When the Mushroom kingdom has finally had peace Mario still seeks thrill, now using the ruins of Darkland he makes a game where OC's will be trapped in a dome and fight for survival against the undead that live inside and be starred in a televised game of death until only one person survives. also a war breaks out between OCs and Mario, OCs MAY DIE
1. Chapter 1

Since the downfall of the shadow kingdom, everything had became peaceful and quiet. Mario had became king and married Princess Peach everything seemed happy but on the inside of Mario there was corruption. One day Mario looked at the ruins of Darklands they were destroyed trees were on the ground, the lave still boiled, and Bowser's castle was nothing but rubble and ash.

"This city needs some thrill some new action, just staring at that castle gives me an idea." Mario said, he walked over to a table and began to draw outlines of his new idea. The next morning it was announced.

"Today we announce the Games of survival, where competitors will fight for survival against themselves and the unknown horrors of the darklands." Mario said as construction was being done behind them the towns people seemed thrilled about this new idea but what they didn't know was how the game was played.

~This is my new story I know I haven't posted in a while but after helping my sis with her stories I wanna make a comeback

Ok so in this story its mainly about OCs the rules of the Game of Death are somewhat a bit horrific.

30 Oc's but i may add 6 so there may be a opening for 24 in the game they are trapped in a dome filled with nothing but horrifying zombies the last character standing wins the game.

If you want your OC to join WARNING THEY MAY DIE just put their name, bio, skills, age and abilities.

The way the deaths will work is Ill random select a number from a hat if your OC is that number then there dead.

So dont forget to add your OC in the comment section sorry this chapter was short but how could I begin without characters.~


	2. Chapter 2

It was months since the announcement of the new event, but no one had joined. Mario paced around the room disbelieved while Peach sat on the bed watching her husband. "We can't have a game without participants." Mario said. "But dear you are planning on putting people in a cage to fight monsters, it seems a bit scary." Peach said. "Nonsense, it's thrill, it's intense, it's what gives courage to many people to face fears and challenges. Not to also mention we are closing the ruins so no monsters can get in" Mario said getting a bit mad. "But there are other ways, you don't have to do it like this." Peach said trying to soothe him. "Those OC's we are gonna put them in there so they could become popular." Mario said lying. "But honey they could die-" "Look you are my wife so I expect you to be supporting me instead of being some god damn trash who supports the weak get some sense you stupid twit" Mario said raising his voice and then left leaving Peach in tears.

"Sir the biodome is nearly ready it should be ready by tomorrow, do you already have guests?" Said a construction Toad. "Yes." Mario lied. "I already do, just get the biodome ready but tonight, I'll double your salary if I have to." Mario said by saying so the workers finished the dome by tonight.

The next morning at the front of the dome was a small cookout, honoring the biodome. Peach looked at the dome then at Mario, she was told to keep her mouth shut by Mario and she did so. Mario got up on the stage and looked at everyone. "Tonight will be the first night of the brand new live TV show of The Game of Survival. Thanks to our generous and brave participants we will finally get to see some thrill in today's life." Mario said lying. "So everyone get ready for tonight's new show." Mario said and everyone began to cheer, Peach looked up at Mario, but all she saw in his place was a ugly monster that she had married.

(At night INSIDE the Biodome)

Adam, soldier of the War armies, woke up and pressed his temple. "God where the hell am I?" He asked himself as his vision blurred and finally became better. He got up slowly and looked around the room it was dark except for the fireplace that burned, one was was destroyed, a what looked like a cellar was covered in rubble, the floor was littered with old items, rubble, and wood, Adam looked up and saw no roof but a dark black sky.

"What the hell is this!" He shouted in the corner of the room he noticed a girl she had long dark brown blackish messy hair in pigtails to her back with pink highlights, her skin was olive but due to the light it seemed pale. "Hey, hey, hey, wake up." Adam said shaking her, she yawned and got up scared as she noticed Adam. "Oh my god! Where the hell am I!? What is this place!" She asked quickly. "Shhh calm down I don't know either I just woke up here." Adam said looking around. "Why is this happening?" She asked. "I don't know. I'm Adam, and you are?" He asked. "Mystery, Mystery Greenleaf." She said. "Well Mystery, I believe we may be in Darkland." Adam said. "No way I was at my house last night." Mystery said. "As was I, I think someone did something." Adam said.

"But who would do that?" Mystery asked. "I don't know, but I see someone over there." Adam said pointing at a figure outside. "Are you sure he is good? I mean we are in the Darkland." Mystery whispered. "Shh he is coming closer we are gonna be saved." Adam said. Mystery hid in the corner of the room and watched Adam. Adam's smile faded as the figure was close it's face was diseased and rotten, a few maggot moved in it's wrinkled gray skin. "Oh my god!" He said as the zombie stuck his hand through the window growling. "Holy shit, holy shit!" Adam said backing away. Mystery noticed a old box with a red gun painted on the lid. She got up and ran to it and found Glock 19 with a laser sight attachment and 3 clips.

"Adam I found something." She said and pointed the gun at the zombie, who was already getting through the window. Her hands were sweaty and shaky until she pressed the trigger, the zombie fell motionless on the floor. "Oh my god what the hell is going on?" Adam said as he noticed a few more outside.

Giselle Hart and Megan looked outside as a zombie was already entering. "Shit what do we do we have no weapons." Megan said, Giselle noticed a small club and picked it up. "Ok what are you gonna do place fetch with that thing?!" Megan said as she saw Giselle walking to it. "No.. I'm gonna beat the shit out of it!" She said and hit the zombie in the groin, it doubled over and Giselle began to beat it until it was on the floor but she still was hitting it cursing and spitting on it, blood flew from the corpse. Megan picked up a metal pipe and smacked a zombie with it, it was dazed from the blow, Megan hit it's leg then stabbed the pipe through it's eye. Both girls panted and looked at their kills. "It was either you are me buddy." Megan said. "Let's get going." Giselle said. "Yeah but where are we at?" Megan asked. "By the looks of it, Darkland dungeons." She simply said. "A dungeon?! Just yesterday I was at home and now I end up her with you." She said. "Well, the king Mario had made this game up now I guess he kidnapped us and put us in here." Giselle said. "Like of the movie Saw." Megan said.

"Yeah, I guess." She said and pulled the pipe out of the zombie's eye and tossed it to Megan your gonna need that, trust me." Giselle said. "Welcome to hell." Megan read on a cell wall. "We are in hell now." Megan said.

~Dear readers thank u for reading openings are still available if you wanna join warning they may die but please don't get mad at me it just gonna be a random pick here's how I'm doing it the OC's are numbered.

1. Adam.

3. Victor

5. Mystery (belongs to Candygirl4226)

6. Megan (belongs to justsomegurl)

7. Giselle (belongs to DaisyandLuigi)

8. Lilith Rivershade (belongs to Shadowclanwarrior)

9. Shadow Forest (belongs to Owen96)

So the numbers are put in a hat and I randomly without looking pick up a number like I just got Yuri that means Yuri is the first to die in the story that way its a fair thing.

Like I said sign ups are available and how is the story going so far.~


	3. Chapter 3

(Group Yuri and Viktor inside the Biodome.)

Viktor and Yuri both looked around the forest they were woke up in. "Where the hell are we at?" Viktor said.

"I don't know but I can't remember what happened. Why are we here?" Yuri said as he searched for something.

"What is it?" Viktor asked. "My weapons. I know I had them but they are gone!" Yuri said. Viktor checked himself and of course he didn't have a single weapon. Yuri sighed in frustration, and Viktor picked up a branch.

"Pick up something comrade we don't exactly know what lies in these woods." Viktor said. Yuri nodded and picked up a rock. Viktor sighed and they began to search for a exit. "These woods are all smelly and dead. What part of this world are we in?" Yuri asked.

"Well we must find a exit to these woods then well know what we are facing." Viktor said. Yuri then tripped and landed on the dirt.

"What did you find?" Viktor said. Yuri looked at it, it was a wooden box on the lid it had a painting of a chicken. "I found a box, I think it is food or something it was the painting of a chicken." Yuri shouted.

"Open it then we need all the supplies we can get." Viktor shouted. Yuri carefully removed the lid and pulled out a satchel inside he found a few strips of bacon, a raw chicken, and two bottles of water.

"We hit jackpot Viktor." Yuri said put the bag on his back. Viktor turned around and was quickly knocked over by a zombie. "Shit Viktor!" Yuri said and ran to his ally. The zombie growled and was slowly trying to bite Viktor.

"Hurry up I can't hold him off forever!" Viktor said. Yuri ran and hit the zombie in the face with the rock he had, knocking the zombie off of Viktor. "It isn't dead I think." Yuri said and hit it again, but missed the zombie quickly grabbed his arm and bit his hand pulling off some meat. Yuri screamed as he fell back put pressure on his hand.

Viktor grabbed his stick and stabbed it through the zombies mouth, it dropped the piece of meat and fell on the floor. Viktor quickly ran over to Yuri. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Yuri nodded. "I am fine, it's nothing." He said. Viktor picked him up and began walking. "We should get you out of here." Viktor said as they continued through the forest not knowing where to go.

(Zeke and Lilith {that's fun to say})

"Hey wake up." Lilith said slapping Zeke, she had long black hair, and a cloak. She whistled and slapped him again. "Wake up!" She shouted, Zeke quickly woke up and saw a sword pointing at his throat.

"Whoa chill." Zeke said as he began to sweat, he wore a combat vest with a black shirt underneath, boot-cut jeans, and a black bandanna was tied around his forehead.

"Good your not one of them." Lilith said putting the sword behind her cloak. "One of them?" Zeke asked.

"Yes the undead as you can see next to you I killed a few." She said pointing at a pile next to him.

Zeke got up and Lilith tossed him a M1911. "Use that I prefer a blade, beside you look like one of those Militia type people." She said. Zeke checked it and got up. "Ready for some target practice?" She asked.

"Target practice?" Zeke said and noticed a group of zombies walking towards them. "Ready to kill?" She asked and pulled out her blade. "Never ready." Zeke said.

Both of them charged at the zombie. Lilith attacked first by throwing her sword directly into one zombie's throat, Zeke raised his pistol and shot one in the head the some tripped over it's body making them easier targets for him. Lilith grabbed her blade from her kill's throat and slashed another's legs off then his head. "I bring your death." She said and stabbed another in the heart, Zeke grabbed a zombie in a hold using it as a shield and shot four others then he snapped the zombie he used a shields neck.

"Hey I need a clip here!" Zeke shouted as he kicked one, Lilith reached in her pocket and threw at a zombie that was behind him, the clip was stuck in the zombies skull. "Watch your back you wanna be whatever." She shouted as she ducked avoiding a zombies attack, then she sliced it in half. "Just in in Macbeth." She said spitting on it. Zeke reloaded and continued to shoot, he grabbed one and threw it to Lilith and she sliced it in half.

"Shit too many!" Zeke shouted as he and Lilith were now back to back.

(Megan and Giselle)

Both of the girls continued to find a exit out of the dungeons they had found only four zombies since their first encounter. "Boom! In your face!" Megan said as she pulled her pipe out of a zombie.

"Umm Megan we are going to need to find real weapons." Giselle said as she looked at her dented club.

"What's wrong with these." Megan asked as she wiped her pipe with a cloth. "Well if we encounter more than one these won't do us any good." Giselle said shyly.

"So what are you trying to say we gotta find a weapon closet our urgh-" She was interrupted as she walked into a box.

"Oh is this ironic." Giselle said as she pushed Megan off the box. "If it is, it sucks." Megan mumbled. "Oh be quiet and help me." Giselle said as she tried to open the box.

Megan got up and they pulled it until the lid fell off. "Ok how do we use these?" Giselle asked as she looked inside. There was a M32 MGL (M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher my favorite), a COP .357 pistol (a four barrel Derringer type pistol), a Barnett Wildcat C5. (Hunting crossbow), and the last weapon was a Luger pistol.

"Ok we got guns how do we use them?" Giselle asked. "Well I play lots of video games and watch movies." She said and picked up the M32. "This is a flare gun thingy." She said and fired it into the ceiling breaking it. "Ok never mind it's not." She said putting it in Giselle's hands.

"We found the exit at least." Giselle said putting the M32 on her back she grabbed the COP and loaded it. "Feel like some sort of Rambo or something holding this." Megan said as she loaded her crossbow.

"Well lets move out, this dungeon is creeping me out." Giselle said.

(Mario)

Mario watched the recordings of the groups, he sighed in disappointment as zombies were being killed, the whole point was for the OC's to die. "How am I gonna get rid of these OC's at this rate." He said to himself. Then he watched as Megan and Giselle walked out of the dungeon with guns. "Ok what the hell is this?!" He said and turned around to a group of Toads.

"Who did this?!" He said pausing the TV and pointing at the screen. Everyone was quiet a few looked scared. "Come on people we are making a series, a challenge for them now they have advanced weapons." Mario said.

Toadsworth now spoke up. "I did it Master Mario, it doesn't seem fair on what you are doing." Toadsworth said.

"And what are you doing? Ruining a show? Ruining a chance for these OC's to become braver?" Mario said.

"Master Mario I-" Toadsworth began. "Meet with me outside, now." Mario said stepping into the hallways.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mario whispered to him as soon as they were in the hallway.

"What's right on my behalf only a few signed up the others I know you kidnapped them and threw them in there." Toadsworth said.

"Old man go rest in the morning we will sort this out." Mario said, Toadsworth sighed and left as soon as he was out of sigh Mario looked at his new kind of security, the Renegades.

"He is a threat to me, as soon as he goes to his room drug him or whatever and take him to the Biodome." Mario said to the soldier. "Fools anyone who steps in my way will be sent there."

*Thank you for reading entries are still open please review me or PM me if you want me to join I can't accept wolves or animals no offense it just seems hard for me to put them in. Also Mario and Toadsworth as well as any other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo, the OC's belong to their owners which was displayed on chapter 2 list will update when more people join. Thank you have a good bite, get it it's a zombie story... forget it*


	4. Chapter 4

(Adam and Mystery)

Mystery watched as Adam barricaded all of the doors they had tried to use the door but it was jammed by some rubble, nor Adam could risk losing any allies which he only had one.

"Adam? I see your all in some sort of military clothing are you a type of soldier of something?" Mystery asked.

"Well." Adam said moving the pile of rubble out of the way. "I'm just a foot soldier of a Militia, my commander nicknamed Pataknight is in charge of the Imperial guards, which is my team." Adam continued. "I have traveled pretty far and survived." Adam said then he looked at Mystery. "How about you Mystery sounds like a questioning name."

Mystery blushed and looked down. "Well umm... I was born in a small town and lived with my parents but since Mario's reign our town has become poorer." She said.

"Well I understand where you are coming from since Mario became king others places have became poor and the Mushroom kingdom became rich Mario is planning on making the houses into luxury homes hell even rumors of gold streets!" Adam said getting a bit mad.

"Well through all bad there is good, I mean Mario could be change his heart or something." Mystery said. "Yeah or over run other towns and use their money all on his own use." Adam said to himself as he finished.

"Wow that was fast." Mystery commented. "Well when your minds off time flies lets get going." Adam said as they descended. As they got to the bottom Adam carefully opened a door and peeked inside. "Coast is clear." He whispered.

They walked inside and loked around it looked like some sort of lab there were table with all types of tools and a few gadgets, a large glass wall that showed the view of a lava pit, and another door. "Quickly lets view the notes or charts just look for something." Adam said, Mystery nodded and ran checking papers,

"What the?" Adam said as he read the blueprint of the biodome. "I found something we are in Darklands." Mystery said. "Yeah in something called the biodome." Adam said. "It's where people are kept in a maximum security it's designed by King Mario, a cage for OC's to die in. He calls it his 'final solution for peace'." Adam read.

The room got quiet until they heard zombies moan and scream. "Run, hurrry up Yuri!" Viktor shouted. Adam and Mystery ran upstairs and watched as two people emerged from the forest with a horde of zombies chasing them.

"Hey! Over here!" Adam shouted, Viktor noticed them and began to lead Yuri to them. "Quick moves the boards." Adam said. Mystery nodded and began to help quickly moving the wood out of the way.

Viktor and Yuri quickly got in and Adam pushed a old piece of the ceiling on the opening, blocking it. The undead on the other side scraped and scratched the door moaning. "Shit we are trapped." Viktor mumbled.

Yuri breathed hard wheezing and holding his wound. "We.. still... have the food..." He said. Adam and Mystery looked at him, they had been there for a while and haven't had a scrap of food yet.

"Did you say food?" Mystery said drooling. "Of course while on our way here we found a box with a chicken painted on the lid, I guess it was a food supply drop. My name is Viktor." Viktor said shaking Adam's hand. "This is Yuri, my most trusted ally." Viktor said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Adam and this is Mystery." Adam said introducing themselves. "I wanna know what the hell we are doing here." Viktor said hoping Adam and Mystery had any good news.

"Well your a star of a TV show, where we are put in here to fight those things." Adam simply said. "Wait, we have been kidnapped? Are there any others out there?" Viktor said.

"We haven't came across any really just you guys." Adam said, it was quiet until Mystery's stomach growled. "Yuri the lady is hungry open up that satchel and I'll try to make a fire." Viktor said.

"Let me help." Adam said getting up. "No we are fine you helped us enough already just relax." Viktor said, Adam nodded and sat back down. Viktor came back with a burning torch he had made from using the lava and made a fire and Yuri had made the few strips of bacon for the small team.

Everyone soon was sitting around the fire eating not saying much about what was out there trying to blot the feelings of death.

(Zeke and Lilith)

"Need a clip here!" Zeke shouted as he was now using the last clip for his pistol, Lilith was still slashing and cutting up zombies not showing a single sign of sweat. The zombies were endless they were slowly gaining in on the group.

"In less than five minutes we are lunch!" Zeke shouted as he kicked a zombie and shot one between the eyes. Lilith grabbed one and stabbed it in the back and then stabbed another. "To... many." Lilith said breathing hard.

The undead moaned and slowly made their way in. "Never thought it would end like this way." Zeke mumbled and shooting the last of his clip. Just as they were closing in the felt something grab them by the collar and lift them into the air.

"Hang on and don't look down. Their rescuer said. Lilith closed her eyes as they began to go up. Scorpion looked up at their rescuer it was a girl she had wings on her back, her hair was tied in a bun, and she wore some Greek armor.

"What the hell?" Zeke said as he looked at her then the zombies. "Today couldn't have gotten any better, huh?" Zeke mumbled, then the slowly began to go down. The girl let them go as soon as they got closer to a small camp.

"Thanks." Lilith mumbled as she wiped some ash off her cloak. The girl folded her wings and smiled a bit. "Your welcome, it's just me being me I guess can't leave some survivors alone to die." She said.

Zeke looked around the camp had two tents one had a guy just laying down inside he seemed war-beaten his pants were ripped a bit and his white shirt was stained in blood and dirt. "I'm Liberty that's Shadow he really doesn't say much I found him near some lava pool." Liberty said.

"I'm Lilith thank you again for saving us." Lilith said introducing herself. "Oh it was nothing really just, trying to help that's all." Liberty said waving it off.

"So your a bird?" Zeke said rudely. "No I'm a Valkrye, not a bird there's a very big difference." She said and turned around and walked to her tent.

"Nice job, the only thing you say to the person who rescued us is are you a bird?" Lilith said.

"Well sorry I am not good when it comes to talking." Zeke said. Lilith looked at the Biodome. "I wonder what is going on outside. What is happening." Lilith said.

(Mario)

In the Mushroom kingdom Mario had a small party going on a "Congrats on the king" party, very few guests noticed Toadsworth disappearance but Mario lied saying. "He is on a business trip." The guests believed it and continued to party.

Peach sat and watched as Mario and a few of his directors and staff for the show sat around drinking and laughing.

Peach made a sound of disgust, that monster she had once seen as a knight finally revealed itself. "What's wrong princess?" A toad asked. "It's just ever since Mario became king he has become... different." Peach said as she fixed her hair.

"Well he has changed the kingdom around a bit but other than that he seems like a great king." Toad said.

"But he's a monster can't you see it?" She said Toad shook his head and left. Peach sighed and was left in remorse.

Mario felt his phone ring. "Be right back." Mario said as he saw the number. As soon as he was alone he answered. "Hello." He was silent for a bit. "Yeah do it now, we are starting to shape the future for the whole kingdom."

(Renegade force) those for weak stomachs don't read

The Renegade forces walked quietly and carefully into a small OC village not far from the Mushroom kingdom. One of the squad leaders raised his hand to signal his men to stop. "Remember leave the special ones alone especially the zombie makers and any chemical makers we need them." Mario said on all the Renegade's earpiece.

"You heard the boss men, lets make this quick and deadly." Said a leader. They watched as children ran around playing not knowing of the Renegades. "On my signal we go, kill everyone in your way and burn the village leave the special ones alone." Said another leader.

They watched a bit more until the commander shouted. "ATTACK!" The Renegade's guns began to fire at the citizens. The citizens soon began to run away but more enemy soldiers appeared surrounding the village.

"Remember no prisoners!" One shouted as he lit a house on fire, another grabbed a man and threw him on the ground and shot him. "I found a chemical maker!" Another soldier shouted as he pulled a man from his house. "Please don't hurt us." The guy pleaded. "Ignore his pleas kill the family inside." The soldier ordered a group ran in the building and began shooting.

A few citizens were trying to run through the forest but behind them they heard dogs, they were being hunted there was no escape. "Run!" A woman shouted. "Move you old fossil." A man said as he pushed a old lady on the floor. The man was instantly shot in the back of the head, he fell on the floor dead.

The Renegades looked around the village a few people were huddled on the ground crying others dead. "Get the specials ones... kill the rest in the most horrific manner ever, send a message to those who wanna form a rebellion." Said the commander as he smoked a cigarette.

The people looked up in fear. "Hey boss village one complete." The commander said and signaled death. Then all that was heard were screams.

*Well OCs ae still accepted but now if you wanna be in the war then say so but if you wanna be in the Biodome say so too and please leave your OCs appearell lately no one has left it so its hard to know what they look like.*


	5. Chapter 5

(The Zombie Labs)

"Welcome to the zombie labs, here we have the fore most zombie experts desiging and creating new zombies for King Mario's, Games of Survival." A man said as he gave a tour to a few students.

"Recent;y we have found a OC that can fly so our job is to design a zombie that can make the game more interesting." The man continued. They continued walking down the halls until a Toad heard a small whimper.

"Excuse me sir, what's in here?" She asked. "Oh that's nothing so please don't go in there." He said. The girl Gwenivere Toadiana Mush, had became extremely curious.

"Is there a bathroom I really gotta go." She said, her disguise as a student of Toadschool had been working now it was time for phase two. "Sure, take her to the restroom." The man said to a Renegade soldier.

As soon as they got to the bathroom doors. The soldier opened the door, Gwen gave him a fake smile and kicked him inside and slammed the door behind her. After she killed the soldier it was work time. "Gotta lay low a bit, first I need a escape." She said and looked around.

She spotted a air vent and quickly climbed in. "Now behind that door is something I gotta find it and get it." She said to herself and began to explore the air vents. She noticed a few OC's looked up in cells. "Guess that's what they are hiding." She said to herself she settled down and looked around. "This is going to be so fun." She muttered.

(Mario)

Mario sat on his remade thrown, this one was more bigger. Peach sat in hers nervously. She also noticed something.

"Mario where are the guards? I haven't seen them." She said. "Oh about that I dismissed them, they seemed useless." He said. "But the kingdoms completely undefended." Peach said.

"From what? There's nothing to hide from anymore." Mario said then his phone rang. "Who's that sweety?" Peach asked. "It's none of your business, just stay here." Mario said and left.

"Hey boss we found another village this one is to said to have more gold than the last." A Renegade said. "Well then go get it we need all the money we can get. The Zombie Labs require more funds so they can make deadlier weapons" Mario said.

"But first we need more soldiers we hardly got any here." The soldier said. "Hey I got a idea for you guys to be pouring with recruits, just clear the village and leave everything else to me." Mario said.

"All right boss, we are on it." The soldier said and hung up.

(Renegade force)

They were instructed once again to attack another village this one was a closer to the mountains so they had to be careful. "Alright boys same as yesterday, save the special ones kill the others." The commander said then the assault began. They ran at the village and began to shoot at the citizens.

As they got closer they noticed a group of people aiming something at them. "GET FOR COVER!" One shouted but as he spoke they let a volley of arrows shower upon the Renegades. A captain looked at his fallen allies the volley had taken out twenty of their men.

"Fire back!" A soldier shouted as he shot a archer in the leg. They hid for cover behind the boulders as another volley was launched at them. "Shit, hold them off!" A soldier shouted but as soon as he spoke a arrow pierced through the back of his mouth. "Get me some damn sniper support!" A Renegade ordered soon the archers were going down as the snipers picked them off one by one.

"Ok those guys are useless now go at em." Mario said. The Renegades charged and began to shoot any enemy in their way. After the assault the commander, Red looked at the prisoners they captured. "Kill them in a very brutal way." Red said then he noticed a statue of a goddess holding a spear and a shield, Palutena. (Belongs to Nintendo not me)

"Give their god an offering, a very bloody one." Red said the soldier soon began to take them to the statue and began their horrific offering.

(Imperial guards)

Pataknight sat on and watched his garden while sitting in his wheelchair, he felt a strange feeling like evil was starting to rise. He had stopped war long ago now he just lived makig exotic gardens. The thoughts of war sometimes came back to him, he sighed and then he heard the door open.

"Who's their?" He asked and turned around. "I Klaw King, warrior of Palutena I have come to bring you a message of a alliance." Said a boy, he had tan skin, he wore a silver tunic with red accents, and the cancer zodiac symbol on the back, also a silver laurel crown with a red gem in it, and silver sandals on his feet with a similar red gem. One of his wings were silver wing and the other gold.

"I can tell you aren't here for me." Pataknight said as he rolled towards him. "There is a war going one we need to ally with any army out there." Klaw said. "Well I gave up war long ago." Pataknight said. "Well your people-"

"I am not a king, I'm just another person like that Mario thinking he's all mighty but in real life he's like us." Pataknight said. "Follow me." Pataknight said as he went outside. The people in the small village looked at Klaw they stopped on a small grave. "My lil sis she's gone she and I hate that Mario." Pataknight said getting a bit angry two small kids came smiling and laughing and gave Pataknight a dog, he set it down and it ran off barking.

"I have brought these people out of social life and into the mountains, they call me their king but I act like a normal person not wanting to become a monster." Pataknight said, Klaw sighed and teleported him and Pataknight to ruined village.

"Look around." Klaw said the city was destroyed a few fires burned, and flies swarmed around dead bodies. "If you think this is bad look at this." Klaw said as he pushed Pataknight to the statue. Pataknight gasped on the feet of the statue were heads of children and adults with bodyparts around them on the spear was a head of the king that ruled this village.

"Mario's tyrants did this this is the fifth one." Klaw said. "Let me think for a while." Pataknight said. Klaw nodded and took Pataknight back. "Would you like anything?" Pataknight asked. "A drink would be nice."

(Scorpion and Shady War)

It was another day in the Mushroom city Scorpion, leader of the Militia forces and represented of Modern Warfare and Shady, leader of the Nemesis criminal gang and represented of the Prohibition era. Both of these brothers sat in Shady's car, a old automobile eating at a small hamburger place.

"When the hell are you gonna get a new car Mr. Capone." Scorpion said teasingly, he wore camo pants, a black shirt with a military vest over it.

"When you pay up that bet Rambo." Shady said due to the age he represents he wore black leather gloves, a old time suit with a coat over, it he had a hat but he had it in the back seat with his Thompson.

"Yeah that will never happen." Scorpion said taking another bite out of his. "Well I better get my money back." Shady said. "Or what you'll get your gang on me?" Scorpion said.

"If you want a war I'll give it to ya!" Shady said, then they heard a knock on the window. "Who the hell is it." Scorpion said as he opened the window a man stood outside he short dark gray hair and cold blue eyes with a long scar across his face.

"You interested in a small job?" The guy asked. "Hell no now get lost." Scorpion said about to close the window before the man stopped him. "Oh trust me it's a good one more than three million are yours for just taking out one man." The guy said. "Three million? Ok get in give us some detail." Scorpion said and opened the back door.

As soon as the man got it Shady and Scorpion looked at him. "Who's the target?" Shady said. "Mario, the king Mario." He said, as he said it Shady and Scorpion choked on their meals.

"Are you for real?" Shady said. "Yep, got the three million right here." The man said as he pulled out a suitcase. "When do we start?" They both said.

*Well this chapter sucked for me but some people needed a intro so this was it, I will now accept Pokemon OC's I felt bad someone wanted to join but they couldn't*


	6. Chapter 6

(Scorpion and Shady)

Scorpion climbed up on the roof, he received word that Mario was gonna make some speech and this was a perfect chance. "Remember your in and out." Shady said on Scorpion's walkie-talkie. "I got it set." Scorpion said.

It was silent for a while. "That's a lie, the only set you know is what to order at Burger king without looking at the menu." Shady said. Scorpion sighed. "You only got one shot make it count bro." Shady said.

"Ok just be ready." Scorpion said. "Don't worry me and the boys are ready no harder than that 1920 bank robbery." Shady said chuckling. "Bro we have different point of views on that year." Scorpion said as he peered through the the scope of his DSR-1.

"Mario approaching from the north black limo surrounded by soldiers, be ready and get him at the right moment." Shady said, Scorpion saw the car with at least four soldiers surrounding it. The crowd began to roar as soon as Mario got out. "Where's his queen?" Scorpion mumbled hoping to take out both of them.

Mario waved and walked up to the stage. He cleared his throat and began a long lecture on the beginning on the Mushroom kingdom. "Hold on I think he's up to something let's just listen for a bit." Shady said. Scorpion sighed and listened at one part they were gaining info.

"We today are at war, a war with a deadly enemy those OC's they are dangerous and must be exposed of. They are the termites that will eat the kingdom up if we don't take a stand, they control fire, fly, raise the undead. They are killers heartless, soulless, monsters join me on my quest, my quest for the safety and a better future for the whole kingdom." Mario said.

"Look at them, cheering like the dogs." Scorpion mumbled. "Ok this is getting a bit out of hand, fire now." Shady said. Scorpion aimed for his head but when he pressed the trigger but the bullet hit something else not Mario. "Shit a glass wall, fire at will!" Shady said. Then Scorpion noticed a familiar face.

"Up there in the roof!" Said the man that had hired them. "Shit this is a trap." Shady said, Scorpion began to fire randomly then he saw Mario fall, a bullet had got him in the knee. "Ok lets go." Scorpion said and threw his DSR down a chute, he then pulled out a P90 and began to run down stairs.

"All right boys lets make it a quick and clean." Shady said to his troops, as they were on the ground. They were armed with Thompsons. One of his troops breathed hard. "Hey Chuck, keep calm man we've been through this plenty of times." Shady said, then they ducked as the enemies began to shoot at them.

"Damn get down." A troop named Salvatore shouted. "Get it together Sal." Said another nicknamed Pink. Shady got up and began to shoot he had got two down. People had began to run all over the place when they heard the gunshots. "Where the hell is Scorpion?" Shouted Sal.

"He's on his way just hold this area." Shady said as he reloaded. A Renegade grabbed Chuck and began to choke him. Sal stabbed the soldier and picked up Chuck. "Get your ass up." Sal shouted. Scorpion kicked open the door, he was all blood stained. "Quick lets roll boys." Shady said as they began to retreat.

As they ran through the streets of the Mushroom city they heard sirens wail in the distance. "Shit the cops." Sal shouted as they ran through a alley. "Don't worry got some modern day weapons for them." Scorpion shouted.

"Quick in the car!" Shady ordered as he turned it on. Everyone got in and Shady drove out of the parking alley they were in, as soon as they were on the main road they heard a helicopter above them. "Shit we got those whirly thingies above us." Pink said.

"Damn you guys must be really stupid." Scorpion mumbled. Then they all felt the car shake. "We got police behind us take them out!" Shady said as he pressed the pedal harder. Sal reloaded his Thompson then opened the window and began to shoot a police vehicle. Pink did the same Scorpion broke the back window getting cussed out by Shady and threw a frag grenade exploding a few vehicles.

A car drove right in front of them and began to shoot the window cracking it. "Shit, I just tinted them!" Shady said. "Scorp give me the M1 in the back don't pull the trigger either." Shady said, Scorpion grabbed it and tossed it to him, Shady reached in the glove compartment and pulled out a grenade launcher attachment. "Sweet dreams." He said as he aimed the rifle at the car and pressed the trigger, the grenade flew and exploded on contact of the police car.

Above them the helicopter began shooting down at them. "God damn." Shady shouted as he turned the car. On the other side were more cars waiting. "I got this!" Sal shouted as he shoot a gas tank exploding the line. Everyone laughed for a bit until they remembered the helicopter. Scorpion armed up his RPG and aimed it, and finally the rocket hit the helicopter making it crash into a gold statue of Mario.

Sal noticed another line of police up front these were armored. "Shit we got armored officers in front of us!" Sal said and began to shoot at them. They turned avoiding the squad in front of them and soon they were in the woods.

"YES! THAT WAS BAD ASS!" Sal shouted. He turned and noticed Pink was dead, he was shot in the chest. "Damn." Chuck said as he took off his hat. "Poor kid, never got his half of that million." Sal said.

"It was a trap, that guy was trying to kill us." Shady said as he kicked the front glass off. "No, it wasn't." Scorpion said. "What ya trying to say?" Shady said.

"He was making a speech, a recruiting speech the bullets were just another reason for them to join. He had us played as fools." Scorpion said.

(Zombie labs)

Four teenagers were working endlessly on what the king specified, a new types of weapons for his army. A boy named Spence finished on his one-hundredth riot shield. He sighed and put his mallet down.

"What's up Spence." Brooklyn said as she metal and fused metals. "Nothing just we have been working nonstop I need a break." Spence said. "Well breaks don't exist here." Said Alex. (Uh Idk if its a boy or girl.)

From the one way windows they noticed the one named Kate not working. A Renegade soldier walked inside. "You." He said pointing a Kate. "Welcome to the games."

"What?!" Spence said as he began to walk up to the soldier but another pointed a gun at him. "Get back to work... NOW!" Said the soldier.

"Now, now, we need those three alive they can make good items, but this one failed to assemble a rifle she must be taken to the Biodome." Said the soldier.

"What no, please no." Kate begged as they dragged her out the door. It was quiet for a while til Spence slammed his hammer on the table. "Damn it!" He shouted.

"Spence calm down-" Brooklyn said. "CALM DOWN! KATES GONNA DIE! I AM NOT GONNA CALM DOWN!" He said.

"Shh you might wanna keep it down." Gwen said startling the three. "What the hell a talking airvent?" Alex said, they heard Gwen facepalm. "No I'm Gwen, I'm here on a recon mission." She said.

"Ok so what are you gonna rescue us?" Spence said. "Ummmmmm.. no." Gwen simply said. "What the hell?" Brooklyn said. "I first need to find their weapon, the one they use to make the undead." She said.

Brooklyn scoffed. "Ever checked the room that says 'Do not enter' they keep a little girl and boy back there. Ones the zombie queen the others just some kid they kidnapped." She said. "Really.. I'll be right back maybe they are a key for your escape." Gwen said and ran off.

As she passed through the labs vent she heard a roar and stopped. "It's alive! It's alive!" Someone shouted. "It's uncontrollable!" Another shouted the roar sounded familiar. "Quickly cage it and send it to the Biodome!" Gwen noticed what they had created. "Uh-oh"


	7. Chapter 7

(Adam, Mystery, Viktor, and Yuri)

It had been a few hours since the group ate and they already found a box with food and another with a PPSh-41 SMG, they had given it to Viktor as he seemed to admire it, also inside was a AMT AutoMag V they had entrusted Yuri with it since he wasn't able of holding any two handed weapon.

"Well men. We have done good so far." Viktor said. "Yeah and so far not one zombie." Mystery said. "Lass I'd rather keep it like this." Viktor commented.

They heard moans outside. "Speaking if the devil." Adam said as he picked up a double-barrel shotgun. Outside was one zombie feasting on the flesh of a Toad, it must've been old since it carried a cane, and had a white mustache.

"Poor old timer." Viktor said as he looked out through another window. Viktor shot the zombie in short bursts trying not to get much attention. The zombie dropped on the floor, Adam noticed it had a uniform very similar to his.

"What the that's Stetson, he had went missing weeks ago." Adam said. "He was kidnapped and tested." Viktor concluded. Adam sighed in frustration.

Viktor patted his shoulder and they heard the woods begin to rustle, the undead were here. "Here they come!" Mystery shouted inside the basement, they heard gunshots following. "Quick get ready comrade!" Viktor said and ran to a window and began to shoot.

Yuri limped upstairs and shot a zombie and the chest, the gun recoiled in his hands almost knocking it off. "You undead freaks, think you ca get away with what you did!" Yuri shouted and stabbed a zombie in the eye with a hot iron pole, he ducked shot another in the heart.

Viktor and Adam continued to fight upstairs Viktor grabbed and and slammed its face on the burning coal, as turned around and continued to shoot until his clip was empty,

Mystery reloaded her pistol and shot zombies calmly she calmly one in the chest and it fell through the window, Mystery then grabbed a piece of firewood and stuck it in a zombies mouth mouth then shot it in the throat some smoke rose from the bullet hole. She shot another zombie in the shins and Yuri finished it off.

The team regrouped back in the lab and looked around. "Is it over?" Yuri said. "No this is just the beginning things are gonna get worst from here." Mystery said as they heard a roar in the distance.

(Zeke, Lilith, Forest, Liberty)

Forest and Zeke had left off to search for some supplies especially guns Forest was armed with a Sawed-off shotgun and Zeke just used his 8-inch hunting knife. Forest was very quiet and very serious when it came to survival.

"So how did you and Liberty meet?" Zeke said as he looked around for a box, Forest remained quiet and continued looking as if he never spoke. After a while Zeke had gaven up trying to talk Forest until they came across a box with a gun mark.

"Jackpot." Forest said simply. "FINALLY HE SPOKE!" Zeke shouted in his mind, as soon as they were about to open the box they saw the ground rumble and heads appeared grasping the air. "A trap?! Impossible." Forest said calmly.

"I can see your a man without fear, that makes two of us." Zeke said as he opened the box and found a Thompson machine gun. "Nice, just like the one I got a home." He mumbled and loaded it.

Forest stood calmly as they zombies rose from the ground. They were in many different attires a few were Roman Greek soldiers, other were in old military uniforms, and even some Nazi uniforms, while others were undead Shy guys or Koopas.

"Shit this day just got better!" Zeke said and stabbed one in the eye as it's head raised out of the ground. Forest kicked one's head off and hit another with his shotgun. The undead finally rose out of the ground.

Forest grabbed one and shot it through its mouth then stomped on another. Zeke was already shooting his Thompson. The sound was luring more undead. "I got enough energy for all you shitbags!" Forest said striking another with a pike he always held.

Lilith and Liberty heard the gunshots and quickly ran to their aide. "Those guys couldn't keep it down, could they?" Liberty said as she flew holding Lilith.

"Just fly and drop me off close to them." Liberty said pulling out her sword as soon as they saw Forest and Zeke, Liberty let go off Lilith.

She landed slicing a zombie in a Greek armor in half. "Couldn't have made a badass entrance could I?" She said winking at the guys. "Show off." Zeke growled.

Liberty flew above them firing volleys of arrows at the undead, she had problems with the ones in armor finding a weak part was hard. She released another volley and took out twelve of them. "Oh yeah that's right who's the badass?!" She shouted.

"Not you." Forest mumbled on the ground. "Don't you guys get the point already." Zeke shouted as he continued shooting only stopping to reload. "I'm killing all of you! Rot! No more fame!" He continued shouting shooting like crazy. "Decay! In the dirt!"

Forest sighed and stabbed another he turned around and shot one in the chest and pulled the pike out of the other. "Calm and easy always wins." He muttered as he threw the pike at a zombie that was running at him.

Lilith moved aside as a volley of arrows killed a few zombies she had trusted Liberty, which seemed like a smart choice. Lilith threw small knives directly into the undeads forehead. "Damn I love these things!" She shouted and threw some more.

The once army of the undead now were on the ground dead. The four looked at the bodies then they grabbed the guns and returned to camp. "Damn all that for three guns." Liberty said as they looked at the guns. "Well we at least had some fun."

(Megan and Giselle)

Megan aimed her crossbow at a zombie that was walking around aimlessly in the hall when it got to the corner she pressed the trigger and watched the zombie go down. "See quick and quiet." Megan said reloading. They walked carefully through the halls of Bowser's castle.

"I wonder what if the armory is still here?" Giselle said. "A armory, huh?" Megan said. "Yeah you know, Bowser's tanks, airships, boats, weapons and all his other failures." Giselle said.

"How are those gonna be helpful for us?" Megan said. "We could use them for a escape." Giselle said and opened a door inside was Wendy's old room it was dusty and had cobwebs everywhere.

"What happened to his children?" Giselle said. "Well after Mario finally defeated Bowser the land blew up but rumors say he was reading weapons from another world, he read one a second war where all the nations fought to put a end to it the leader made a big bomb and that's what the rumor was. The king created the bomb and used it here."

Giselle nodded and they continued to search the place until they finally found the armory door. Megan and Giselle looked at the large metal doors and smiled. With one shot of Giselle's grenade launcher the door fell and landed on what must've been the undead on the other side.

The girls quickly ran inside. "No way where's the guns, this can't be." Giselle said. The room was empty except for Kate who was on the ground in the middle of the room. "Who could've taken a load of weapons?" Megan asked. "Well who wouldn't other than the person other than the guy who wants the world." Giselle said understanding. "King Mario." Megan whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

(Mario)

It was the next day since Mario was shot in the leg, he woke and looked around right after he was shot he was rushed to the hospital where they removed it, after made a TV announcement.

"What are you doing here?" Mario mumbled when he saw Peach. "I was here to check up on you sweetie." She said, her eyes were red and puffy and she had bags under her eyes.

"I don't need you here your gonna make me look weak." Mario said. "But I was worri-" "Don't worry I'm fine I really don't need you right now, just return to the castle." Mario said. Peach looked like as if she were gonna cry again she got up and ran out the door.

Mario heard the door open again there was the fourth Renegade general, Blue. "Sir the recruitment rate has improved, most of the Mushroom city has joined and all of the Mushroom kingdom has all well woman, men, and teenagers as well." Blue said.

"Hmm that's good that makes up to what? Over ten-thousand soldiers?" Mario said, Blue nodded. "But we need workers to work in factories, we have destroyed lots of OC villages already I say we gather woman and children as well." Blue said.

"That's a good idea and that Cinder fella send him to the Biodome I need something to be done there." Mario said.

(Evergreen city, Nemesis hideout)

Shady watched as Mario's announcement began he lived in Evergreen city, it wasn't as popular or big as the Mushroom city but this is where his army was at this was his criminal empire.

Mario's announcement soon began, it was all about to join his Renegade army and become the next hero of the Mushroom kingdom.

"King Mario has now built three walls surrounding the kingdom. The first itself is the kingdom, then is the industry layer where factories are at so we won't have to worry about resource issues, then there's the woods that surround us as well as a new sea as well for all you beach fans. That's right with the help of science Mario has made a beach that surrounds the whole kingdom keeping us safe from the OC,s and last is the third wall that has a small piece radius then the fourth wall around it." Said the news reported then she displayed the map. The kingdom had a wall around it, then the second was a bit bigger 60 acres, then the third was 360 acres with water surrounding it, and last was the fourth wall that's radius was only 30 acres with a fifth wall around it.

"Great if we wanna attack we are gonna have to break through five walls." Shady mumbled and picked up his phone and began to dial Scorpion's number.

_"Halo, Scorpion here what's up?" _Scorpion said. "Saw the news Mario must've have suspected the rebellion all OC villages are outside those walls." Shady said.

_"Yeah I know it will get hard now, but the attacks may stop." _Scorpion said. "Pfft yeah right. Hey gather up your army and I'll-" Shady was stopped by the sound of an explosion, then the phone was cut off as well as the power. "Boss, we got a problem." Sal said as he entered.

Everyone at Evergreen city stopped and looked at the sky. "It's quiet here, that's weird it's never quiet." Shady said then he looked up at the sky. "Shit a E.M.P"

"What the hell is that?" Sal said loading his Thompson. "A E.M.P when a nuclear detonates high enough, gamma rays overload the air molecules with electrons, causing a scattering. The high-speed electrons are caught in the Earth's magnetic field, and are discharged over a large radius in our case the city, causing a electromagnetic pulse. All electronic equipment is gone. The pulse goes through the antenna and burns out the integrated circuits!" Shady explained.

"Ok I lost you there." Sal said. "In other words we're screwed." As soon as Shady said that a jet flew over them and dropped a bomb on a building. Then the people below began to run around screaming as enemy tanks were coming to the city running over everything in there way.

"Quick gather the men,we're going to war." Shady said and they began to run down to the streets. A few of Shady's men were already there shooting the Renegade infantry. "Ok they got tanks and jets, we ain't got shit!" Said a mobster. "Yeah we do, fall back to the garage." Shady said everyone nodded and began to retreat.

The enemy tanks fired one bullet hit a car exploding it, another hit a group of citizens even a few saw a family pinned under a car he quickly ran over and broke the window allowing the family to get out. "Keep running til you get to a garage!" Sal shouted as he picked up a kid a another car exploded then the tanks fired again Shady turned around and saw Sal blow up.

(Pataknight)

Pataknight watched as the village children ran around playing, families worked in their homes. Pataknight watched as some man wielding a sword he had blonde hair and was pretending to be slashing some imaginary enemies.

After a while the man returned to the village and dunked his head in a lake. "You know people wash their hair in that." Pataknight said startling the man.

"Who are you?" Pataknight asked. "I'm Enrique Calaghal-Galaxyë." (Belongs to Geddiknight) The man said. "Whew that must be a mouth full." Pataknight said.

"You should respect your elders." Enrique said. "I am an elder, I represent both of world war eras I'm over a century year old." Pataknight said.

Enrique looked at Pataknight. "Your joking?!" He said, Pataknight shook his head. "Damn no wonder your in a wheelchair but you look like a teenager." Enrique said.

"History doesn't change that means neither will I." Pataknight said as he then moved himself to a small home. "I have changed you know long ago I came here to escape the city, businesses, life and made this village." Pataknight explained as he opened the door.

"And what exactly were you running from." Enrique said. Pataknight was quiet. "My past." Then a figure appeared in front of them, a Shadow siren, he had dark brown skin, and wore a black vest with a white shirt under, and white pants. "What the?" Enrique said.

"What you never seen a Shadow siren before?" Pataknight said. "No." Enrique said. "Well soldier, your gonna have to get used it we got a centaur in the stables and she's not friendly." Pataknight mumbled the last part.

Another Shadow siren appeared, but this one had no legs. "And this is Vivian (belongs to Nintendo), that's her son Vive." Pataknight said. Vivian winked at Enrique. "How could we help you two?" She asked.

"Oh I just doing the daily routine check." Pataknight mumbled, Vivian nodded and Enrique and Pataknight left to continue the patrol. "Uh I got a quetion." Enrique asked.

"And I may have an answer." Pataknight said. "Are you by any chance Vive's father." Enrique asked. Pataknight looked up at him. "Of course not those two came her just last year, why did you ask just cause he had leg?!" Pataknight said and the two continued without saying a word.

After as Pataknight left back into his home Enrique went about just looking around. His thoughts were ruined by the sound of a siren. "That sounds familar." He said then in the sky he saw a group of planes. "AIR RAID!" Someone shouted.

*Now accepting any Greek mythology creatures, due to some people want to join but they can't so now I'm allowing Centaurs, Mermaids, Valkries, andything that at least is human but no wolves it seems kinda hard but I may change it, like how I now accept Pokemons btw your characters will be added you can still join, you can be zombie slayers or war soldiers or even you could be a leader of a different army you are just gonna have to tell me everything about it, thank you*


	9. Chapter 9

(Inside the Biodome)

Nicole (Also belongs to justsomegurl) woke up in the biodome he looked around. "What the? Where am I?" She said looking around she noticed a big metal box, inside she heard roars and the box shook. Then she saw a countdown it was only on 1 minute. "Oh boy." Nicole muttered and began to run.

She ran not knowing anything she ran by pools of lava and a few of the undead. "Zombies don't run but, I should be." Nicole muttered as she saw a horde following her. At the box it finally reached zero then the monster inside busted out.

It was big and Koopa looking one arm was mechanical with a big huge claw, one of its leg were replaced by machines too, one eye was covered up, and a few patches of metal were covering its spiked shell, it's skin was wrinkly and gray but Nicole recognized the horns and the mo-hawk. "Oh shit." Nicole muttered, it was Bowser.

Nicole soon began sprinting Bowser ran right after her roaring and at points shooting fire at her. Nicole continued running until she bumped into a girl she had a black tank top, with black and white wrist brands, a gray jacket was tied around her waist, her jeans were ripped and she wore converse sneakers, her long black hair flowed down to her waist.

Nicole looked at her scared, the girl walked past her and spun her staff. "May the spirits of winter aid me, FREEZE!" She shouted and let fourth a huge blizzard freezing the undead and Bowser. "T-thank you." Nicole said.

The girl walked past her. "Your welcome." She said and continued walking. "Wait can I go with you?" Nicole asked. The girl turned around and looked her. "If you slow me down I have no choice but to leave you." She simply said. Nicole nodded and ran after her,

"I'm Nicole by the way." She said as she followed the girl. "Navaeh." (Belongs to LSSJGurl) The girl said. "Nice to meet, you Naveah, where are we at?" Nicole asked.

"You talk too much. We are in the Biodome in the ruins of Darkland." Navaeh said. "Oh, thank you for killing those things." Nicole said.

"I didn't kill them all, Bowser is just frozen he'll thaw out for that we must move quickly." Navaeh said as she spun her staff and burning a group of the undead. "I need a weapon first." Nicole said. Navaeh sighed and tossed he a Luger P08 German pistol.

"You know Navaeh I just thought of it, you could make a awesome sorceress all you need is a nice looking staff and a uniform to match it." Nicole said but she noticed Navaeh was staring at her awkwardly. "Or not, or not lets just get moving." Nicole said, they began run through the ruins. "Don't worry sis, I know your still alive I'm coming."

(Adam, Viktor, Yuri, and Mystery)

The group finally noticed where they had been at, a old trolley station. "Well isn't this awkward?" Mystery said as she saw a bus outside. The bus was a white two-door heat powered bus it had the face of a clown on the front, the windows were broken, the color of the bus was dirty and covered with ash and dirt.

"See that over there?" Yuri said pointing at a old wheat harvesting tractor. "If we could get the front part I could hook it up on the front of the bus, if anything gets in front of it they'll be chopped into shredded cheese." Yuri said.

"All right we got a plan Mystery and Yuri go get the piece unhooked, Viktor and I will go get the bus over to you guys so that way Yuri could connect the peice and we will get outta here." Adam said.

Everyone nodded and ran to their positions. Adam and Viktor killed any zombie in there way with old pipe so they wouldn't attract anymore zombies. Adam opened the door and looked around on the driver's seat for the keys. "Where are they?" Adam asked himself impatiently.

"We got the undead coming from the rear hurry up find those keys!" Viktor said as he killed a few more of the undead before he resorted to his PPSH. "Adam find those damn keys!" Viktor shouted as he reloaded and resumed shooting the undead.

Adam panicked now zomeies were already approaching from the front, he then checked under the seat and found them. "Viktor I got them!" Adam said and quickly started the bus. As they drove a Viktor cleared the rest of the undead and joined Adam in the front.

"You my friend are gonna get me killed one day." Viktor said chuckling, Adam smiled and continued driving.

Yuri and Mystery were already at the tractor, Yuri was removing the blades and Mystery covered. She aimed the pistol at a zombie's head and shot it. "Hurry Yuri, hey that rhymes." Mystery said. She then resumed killing the undead. A zombie knocked her over and was growling in her face. "Yuri help me!" She said.

Yuri removed the blades and ran to Mystery. He pushed the zombie off and using his drill he began to drill into the zombie skull. "You dirty shit! DIE ALREADY!" He shouted and shot another that was behind him with his pistol. "You ok Mystery?" He asked offering his good hand.

"Yeah, thank you Yuri." She said and took his hand. Yuri flinched all of a sudden his vision was black and white around his eyes were red, he looked at Mystery. His mouth watered. "Flesh!" His mind screamed, but he shook the thoughts out. "What the hell just happened?" Yuri said.

(Pataknight and Enrique)

Enrique quickly pulled out his sword and watched as the plains go over, one swooped down and began shooting. He saw Vive and Vivian hide in their home a few soldiers jumped out of the woods and began to shoot citizens. One ran at Enrique with a bayonet on the end of his M14, rifle.

"Dirty rebel!" The soldier shouted as he lunged at Enrique, Enrique stepped aside and hit the enemy in the face with the end of his sword, the soldier fell on the floor dazed. "Worthless." Enrique said more Renegade soldiers were already attacking the village, a farmer went down fighting a Renegade soldier. Enemy jets and bombers attacked. Enrique lead people into Pataknight's home for he knew he was the only one with a basement.

"Where is that guy?" Enrique thought. He then saw Vive and Vivian in the corner of his eyes. "Hurry up get in!" He shouted but a bomber flew over the two, then it all happened so slow, the jet released a bomb over the two, after the smoke faded Vivian's body was limp and Vive appeared as if he hadn't been bombed. "Mom?" He said, Enrique sighed and grabbed him and took him inside.

Vive sat in the corner of the room with the others, Enrique and a few people who were willing to fight stood by the door ready. When Enrique came inside Pataknight still wasn't there, everyone waited all they could hear outside was screams, gunshots, and planes above them.

"Is this the end for us?" A women whispered. Enrique know thought of that, the enemies were now banging the door. "Quick hold the door, do not let any Renegade enter alive." Enrique said then Pataknight came down still in his wheelchair and was covered in a blanket.

"Where the hell were you at we are being attacked and your just laying in bed?!" Enrique said. Pataknight sighed and threw his wheelchair at a enemy that was coming through the back window.

"What the hell?" Enrique said, Pataknight was standing up his blanket fell off revealing a heavy Russian-style coat, his hands were wrapped in bandages, and he wore black jeans and boots instead of his normal shorts and shoes.

"What that shit?" Pataknight said pointing back at the wheelchair. "I was just lazy, what I was doing was praying." Pataknight said as he put on a military leaders cap. "For what? Salvation?" Enrique said. "No. For forgiveness on what I'm about to do." Pataknight said and pulled out a Colt M1917 revolver.

"Wait your not gonna-" Enrique then couldn't stop Pataknight. Pataknight opened the door and began shoot the enemies that were trying to break down the door. He threw the pistol aside and picked up a shovel and smacked a enemy in the face and thew hit another hard in the head a crack was heard.

Enrique stood there in shock watching the massacre that he forgot he wasn't in the same situation. "Quick lets go help him!" Enrique shouted and ran back to the battlefield. "Men, in the closet there a rack behind its my armory arm yourselves." Pataknight said as he stabbed one with a rifle's bayonet.

Enrique followed a group of men to the closet and they knocked it over and found a huge load-out of World war weapons from bolt-action rifles to anti-tanks weapons. Even a few flamethrowers were on the wall as well as keys to tanks and planes. "Son of a gun, punks been armed and able to walk all along." Enrique said and joined the others outside. "The Imperial Guards will crush them!" Pataknight shouted.

(The Zombie Labs)

Gwen panted quickly as she had stopped running. "I can't believe it they made Bowser into some sort of mechanical super zombie!" She shouted in her mind. Then she remembered what she heard. "I gotta go to that secret room." She said, then ran through the air vents she stopped and noticed the same hallway she was in earlier then in front was the room. "Bingo." She said and followed a air vent path that led into the room.

Inside were two cells across from each other a girl with black hair and a dirty white sundress sat on the bed just singing to herself. Across from her was a boy in torn and dirty clothes both seemed to release a dark aura.

"Can you please be quiet." Said the boy. "Vell zere's nothing to do, I'm bored." The girl said folding her arms. Gwen watched them closely.

"Ok lets talk about ourselves, you first." Said the girl scooting her bed closer, seeming excited.

"My name's Girhirmin." The boy said. "Speak louder and more excited, you sound boring!" The girl said still with a smile on her face.

"Ok MY NAME IS GIRHIRMIN!" The boy shouted. "Yay that vas perfect." The girl said clapping, Girhirmin (Belongs to NoneKnowme) sighed. "I lived in this poor village far from the Mushroom Kingdom. But one day we were attacked, everyone was killed even my parents." Girhirmin continued, the girl's face softened into a sad one. "I used my powers, I killed a some enemies but then they captured me. After when I woke up I was in a lab they were testing me trying to extract whatever it is that makes me use my powers, but they failed. Now I am in here with you." Girhirmin concluded.

"Oh I'm so sorry Girhirmin, I really am." She said. "I'm Hailey war, the last sibling of the wars. I don't know how I got here but I think the era I represent is near." She said. "I am experiment 116, I have been tested with element 115 in hope for a cure. In my heart I have a stone, a meteorite in fact I can raise and control the undead with ease. When they found out they quickly tried to find a way to remove the 115, without killing me some tried to make 115 but failed so I'm kept just for experiments." Hailey said moving her hair from her face.

"What era do you represent?" Girhirmin said. Hailey looked at him in the eyes. "The era of death, when everything dies."

*Ok an update on characters so no one gets confused. Remember you can join anytime in the war or the Biodome I accept all Ocs except wolves*

New ones

Nicole = (justsomegurl know ain't that helpful LOL)

Girhirmin = (Belongs to NoneKnow me BTW I noticed his name his spelled differently I saw Girhamin, Girhirmin, Girhirman)

Naveah = (Belongs to LSSJGurl)

Hailey = (Belongs to my sis Haileythezombiequeen)

The already in the story ones:

Adam (Random OC)

Viktor (Random OC)

Yuri (Random OC)

Zeke = (Random OC)

Mystery = (Belongs to Candygirl4226)

Megan = (Belongs to justsomegurl)

Giselle = (Belongs to DaisyandLuigi)

Lilith = (Belongs to Shadowclanwarrior

Forest = (Belongs to Owen96)

Gwen = (Idk if its my account but she belongs to Random person)

Alex

Brooklyn

Spence

Kate = (All belong to NoneKnowme)

King Klaw = (Belongs to King Klaw)

Liberty = (Idk all it says is OC placement)

Vive = (Belongs to Lumakid99)

Enrique = (Belongs to Geddiknight)

Pataknight

Scorpion

Shady = (Me)

Ones that will appear in next chap:

Time Blazer = (Belongs to Lankore)

Alyssa = (Belongs to ThisisaSPARTA JK she belongs to Thisisafanfiction)

Ones that aren't mine:

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Toads, Daisy, and Luigi, Toadsworth and Vivian (ALL BELONG TO NINTENDO)


	10. Chapter 10

(Shady)

Shady's men were already pushed far back, they were reaching the garage. Shady's main worries were the civilians, he ordered his men to help and evacuate across the bridge. But enemy bombers showered bombs on people so far Shady lost one-hundred of his men and allot of civilians.

"Fire at the planes!" Shady ordered. "We got tanks as well!" Shouted a mobster. "We're screwed!" Shouted another as he carried a fallen ally. The war went on Shady lowered his gun and watched as a enemy helicopter destroyed the bridge killing many people crossing.

"Son of a bitch!" Shady shouted and threw his rifle. "Boys lets go break shit." Shady said and grabbed a few molotov cocktail bottles. Shady and a group of men went behind the tanks. "Watch this." Said a mobster chuckling, he got up on the tank and opened the hatch and threw a molotov bottle inside.

They ran behind the tanks doing the same, they watched as the people inside the tanks burned a few ran out but were shot. The war wasn't over yet the planes were still in the sky and a few foot soldiers were running down the street.

"We got the heavy weapons down go and fight the planes leave them to me." Shady said, the others nodded and ran at the enemy.

Shady ran to the garage and found a Strela-3 anti-aircraft rocket launcher. He aimed it uo at the sky and waited for a beeping sound, meaning it was locked on. As soon as he heard it he pressed the trigger and watched as the rocket hit a plane's wing making it crash into a building. "Eat that you dirty coward!" Shady said and reloaded, he aimed at another plane and shot it down.

On the ground enemy Renegades were starting to retreat but a few black cars pulled up and more Nemesis troops got out and surrounded the enemy. "You've just been revoked." Said a mobster and all of the solders cocked their weapons. Shady finished off the last plane and threw the rocket launcher aside and walked up the the Renegades.

"Get your asses against that wall! NOW!" Shady ordered, the Reneagdes got up and lined up against the wall. Shady grabbed a can of gas and began to pour it on the prisoners. "What came from hell." He said and threw aside the empty can, and flicked open his lighter. "Stays in hell." He concluded and threw the lighter and the Renegade prisoners and they lit up into flames.

The Nemesis watched as they burned up rolling on the floor and screaming. After five minutes they prisoners were on the ground burnt and crispy. Shady walked over to the bridge and watched as bodies floated in the water women, children, and even infants.

"Damn boss this will be avenged." Said his second captain. "Yeah search for survivors all of you half here and half on the streets. After we are off the war." Shady said and looked out to the Mushroom kingdom. "We got a score settle."

(Giselle, Megan, Kate)

Giselle watched Kate closely, "Your out in the middle of no where and she just appears lying on the floor of a empty armory I don't trust you." Giselle said in her mind. Megan had given Kate a Mosin-Nagant bolt-action rifle. She was surprised they weren't dead, yet.

"Ok so now what?" Kate said. "We don't know yet new girl but we could try to find a way to escape." Megan said. "Yeah but how?" Giselle said, everyone now began to think.

"How about a radio we could issue for help, I was working in the zombie labs, where they work on projects I learned to make radios and hack into others." Kate said.

"Ok but where could we find a radio?" Megan said. "We have to check the entire castle. First let's go on the the roof check there." Giselle said. "Well we gotta move fast I hate this place." Megan said unslinging her crossbow.

The girls began to walk down the halls kicking open doors checking each room. Megan kicked down a door and looked inside. "I found a old computer, will this do us any good?" She said picking up a laptop of a desk.

"Yeah it may." Kate said and put the laptop in her bag. "What room is this?" Kate said. "Probably Ludwig's room based on all this science crap." Megan said. "I never understood science." Giselle said embarrassed. "If we get out if this your so going to a school." Megan said.

When they reached the roof the girls saw nothing was up there. "Found a good sniper post." Kate said and looked through the scope of her rifle. "Hold still." She said as she aimed at a zombie who walked aimlessly. She pulled the trigger and the zombie's head exploded.

"Nice shot." Megan said. "We should stay up here, it's safer and we could spot out any other survivors." Giselle said. They all nodded and watched as the valley burned. "Nicole I can feel you." Megan said as she watched the valley burn.

(Nicole and Navaeh)

Both of the girls ran a few miles until they were halted by a mob of the dead. "Stay dead already!" Nicole shouted as she shot a zombie multiple time in the head. "Your no match for a martial art master!" Navaeh said as she kicked a zombie and punched another straight through the chest.

Nicole saw as a few of them were getting killed from far away. "What the hell? Who's killing them?" Navaeh said looking around until she saw here shooter from miles away on Bowser's roof.

"We got some sniper support." Navaeh said as she burned a group of the undead with her spells. Nicole looked around. "Where I don't see anything." She said.

Navaeh grabbed her arm and began to drag he away from the fight behind her she could hear Bowser again. "Bowser's castle on the roof, come on we have no time to chat!" Navaeh shouted.

As they ran Nicole used her Luger to shoot any zombie in front of them. "Killing like a badass just my style!" Nicole bragged as she shot a Nazi uniformed zombie on the leg then the chest and finally it's head.

(Lilith, Zeke, Liberty, and Forest)

The four quickly ran through the woods, the camp was invaded already and they had no choice. Zeke watched as Lilith jumped tree from tree and killed zombies with throwing knives.

"Show off." Zeke said carrying his Thompson on his shoulder. Forset stayed behind them guarding the rear and Liberty flew above them shooting arrows and the undead. "Look at them they are doing all the work and we just watch." Zeke said,

"Well they do kill deadly and accurately they are doing they best they can while they have energy soon it will be our turn." Forest said.

Then all of a sudden they heard a gunshot and Liberty scream. "What the hell?" Zeke said, they saw a man running away and Liberty falling. "Forest after him!" Zeke shouted, but Forest was already on it.

Zeke ran over to Liberty and Lilith joined him. "What happened?!" Lilith said. "Enemy sniper someone didn't want Liberty alive." Zeke said and began to examine Liberty.

Forest chased after the enemy sniper, he had dropped his weapon leaving himself completely defenseless. "I got you now." Forest said as he was getting closer, he pulled out his sawn-off and aimed at his target. As soon as Forest shot, Forest tripped falling on the floor and the enemy staggered away, he was only shot in the leg.

"Shit." Forest said as she looked around for the enemy. There was no sign of him. Zeke held Liberty down as Lilith pulled out a knife from the fire. "Liberty this is gonna hurt but we gotta remove that bulled from your wing." Lilith said.

Liberty shook and pleaded trying to break free from the Mobsters grip but she couldn't. "Zeke you ready?" Lilith said. Zeke nodded and pressed Liberty down harder. Lilith stuck the knife inside the wound and Liberty began to scream.

"Zeke! Shut her up she is gonna lure more of the undead!" Lilith shouted. Zeke looked around for something then he sighed and ribbed a piece off his coat and gagged Liberty. Lilith was sweating as she was digging the hot blade through Liberty's wing searching for the bullet. Liberty screamed and was already crying from pain, Zeke held her down harder and finally Lilith felt the bullet and began to remove it.

At last Lilith pulled out the blade and caught the bullet in the air. "Got it, let her go!" Lilith said excited. Zeke did as he was told and Liberty shot up and tried to punch Lilith in the face. "You asshole!" She said and punched a tree as soon as Lilith ducked.

"Calm down we gotta bandage your wing." Zeke said as he pulled out a few bandages. Liberty sighed and sat down as Zeke bandaged her up. Forest walked in sweaty his white shirt was dirtier it seemed almost like a black shirt.

"So did you get him?" Lilith said cleaning her knife with the piece of rag Zeke ripped off her shirt. "No I just wounded him, bullet got him in the leg." Forest said.

"Calm down he won't get far." Lilith said. "By the way Liberty do you want the bullet?" Lilith said holding it up. "Shut up." Liberty said and threw a rock at her direction missing.

(Mario)

Mario sat in his chair he was mad from the reports he had got from their assault also the fact the the night before Peach had tried to seduce him. "She is a thorn to me, I must have her removed." He said and called and in a Renegade. "Tell my wife that she will be leaving tomorrow and halfway there kill her." He said, the soldier nodded and walked to Peach's room. He could hear her start to get mad at the guard. "Now for Daisy." Mario said to himself, a few days ago he had tried to start a Survival games at Sarasaland, but she denied the idea many OCs have fled to Sarasaland now it's just a tick in his mind he first has to control the Mushroom Kingdom then attack her. "The world is all mine now." Mario said evilly.

*Thank you for reading and those who have signed up you are gonna appear in the story and at the end of the the whole story I will post a ending to what happened to the charcters and even the deaths of charcters and a alternate ending as well so stay tuned and please review and join we need another army and more soldier if the OCs wanna win*


	11. Chapter 11

(Outskirts, passing the fourth wall)

Princess Peach looked out the window as she was being driven to a small cabin Mario said to have prepared for her. "Why is this happening? Where did I go wrong? What happened to the old Mario, was he already like this?" Peach said to herself so many questions flooded her mind.

The Renegade soldier across from her kept staring at her, Mario had ordered full protection over her, two defense trucks, a light tank, and a semi-truck, and a large group of soldiers. "At least I am safe." Peach muttered.

Outside hiding in the forest the Allied Militia, Scorpion's army waited. "Sir we got a two HMMWV's; two enemies one on the gun and a driver, a black car three people inside one's the princess the other two are soldiers, then we got a enemy tank LAV-25, and a semi-truck, and finally a group of foot soldiers." Said a soldier on the radio.

"Tell us the order." Scorpion said. "Three miles down HMMWV, Limo, LAV, HMMWV, and the semi-truck." Said another soldier. "Get ready and wait for the mark.

They waited patiently and then as the first vehicle passed the Militia it stepped over Scorpion's Anti-vehicle mines and exploded. Then a few soldiers aimed their RPG's at the LAV and fired. The tank exploded and Renegades already ran for cover and began to shoot at the forest.

Scorpion armed his SCAR and began to shoot back, he killed a Renegade soldier, then the second HMMWV began to shoot, one of his soldiers went down as he was shot in the chest. "Fire at that car!" An ally shouted.

Another ally soldier nodded and aimed his RPG at the HMMWV and hit the vehicle making it explode. "Forward!" Scorpion shouted, the Militia stepped out of the forest still shooting.

"Fight back kill that army of rags!" Shouted a Renegade captain as he hid behind a rock. "Fear not the the enemies, but make the enemy fear us!" Scorpion shouted. A soldier opened the limo door and was killed by the Renegade that was guarding Peach, another of Scorpion's soldiers stabbed the enemy and pulled Peach out of the limo.

"We have the princess!" Scorpion heard someone shout. "Good now hold them back." Scorpion shouted. He watched as a rocket hit a group of enemy soldiers. Then one his units was killed by a Renegade sniper. "Die!" Shouted a ally. "Medic! I need a medic!" Shouted an ally as he carried a fallen partner.

The Allied Militia pushed the Renegades far back that they reached the semi-truck. Scorpion shot the lock off and went inside. "Please don't kill me." Said a girl, he turned around and saw a girl locked in a cage. She had short pink hair, and had a black skeleton, T-shirt, a black mini-skirt with skeleton tights, and a locket around her neck.

"What the hell? Are you ok?" Scorpion said and quickly opened the cage, she hugged him. "I'm Alyssa, thank you so much for saving me." The girl said. (Belongs to

"Alyssa stay here free the other and here." Scorpion said handing her a UMP sub-machine gun. "That's a UMP-45 blowback operated, magazine - fed, SMG." Alyssa held the SMG and Scorpion jumped out of the truck and went back into the war.

The Renegade force were already running low on troops the Allies still had most of their men. "This battle is ours!" Shouted and ally. Then Scorpion's heavy armor entered the battle causing it to end. "Outstanding Allies! Out fucking standing! We kicked ass!" Scorpion shouted.

Scorpion's men removed all guns, armor, and ammo of the Renegades and watched them. "What should we do with them sir?" Said and ally.

Scorpion turned around and looked at them one trembled in fear. "I lost my sympathy for them and for that shiver fella, he's new blood to them I saw him he didn't fire once, biggest guess he was forced into the army keep him as the rest shoot them."

Peach sat on the ground covering her ears crying. "Please don't kill me I swear I don't know anything." Peach whispered. "Shh your highness, we just saved you that guard was going to kill you as well as the others in that semi." Scorpion said tossing her the pistol the guard had, Peach looked up at him. "Don't worry I will get some of my men and send you to Sarasaland where there you'll be safe with the War's soldiers. How's that sound?" Scorpion said.

Peach nodded and was lead by a group of soldier in a car. Scorpion sighed and watched as the medics tended the wounded. "Today was just the beginning."

(Pataknight, Enrique, and Vive)

The trio stood in a circle fighting off the Renegade's that pouted through the forest. Vive flicked his fingers and a enemy jet bursted into flames and crashed on the floor. Enrique slashed and hacked down any Renegade in his way. Pataknight picking up any random weapon beat his enemies to death so far he had a pipe and was already covered in blood.

"This is so FUN!" Pataknight shouted smiling evilly. "Wow I wonder how this seems fun to you." Enrique said as he sliced an enemies leg off then stabbed him in the chest.

A Renegade soldier ran into the woods and grabbed a small box, he opened it and smiled evilly. "The deadshot bullet, can kill anyone or thing with just one or two shots." He said and put the bullets in a Python Revolver. He walked into the battlefield slowly aiming at Pataknight's head.

The Renegade pulled the trigger and noticed Pataknight was still standing, he had missed. Pataknight looked at the Renegade. "My turn." He mumbled and pulled out his Python and shot the Renegade's head off.

"This is for my mother!" Vive shouted as he burst a group of enemies into flames. Then they heard some galloping, like as if a horse was charging into the fight. "Oh boy." Pataknight mumbled.

He saw as a female centaur charged at the enemy, her hair was teal and she had facepaint on and wore a bronze breastplate. Behind her were more of her kind. "It's the calvary!" Pataknight mumbled, then above the sky arrows showered upon enemies.

Klaw landed by Pataknight. "I told you to invite me when the action started." Klaw said as he stabbed a enemy in the chest. "I did but you came late." Pataknight said. The centaur with teal hair walked up to the group. "Well let me guess they destroyed the stables." Pataknight said.

"Yep." Said the centaur. "Guys meet Amber, Amber meet Enrique, Klaw, Vive and of course you know me." Pataknight said. Everyone except Klaw was open-mouthed. "Guess they never seen different species." Klaw said. "Pity a Hunter, and Centaur, and I think an angel." Pataknight said.

The enemy lost all that was on the ground were dead bodies of Renegade troops and burning planes. "Well that was fast." Amber said. "Hey now me and Enrique were doing lots of work." Pataknight said.

"Yeah but me and Klaw saved you." Amber said. "Yeah but we had it covered." Pataknight said. "You two and thirteen soldiers." Klaw said. "Come on who's side are you on mine or the one who sleep where she poops." Pataknight said. "Take that back you, stupid experiment. Your practically a centaur." Amber said.

"And how is that?" Klaw said confused. "I'm was just a experiment, I think I was a failure." Pataknight said shrugging.

"All of you guys shut up. I'm tired." Enrique said resting on the floor. Pataknight looked around the village, every building was either burned or was destroyed. People were on the ground crying or calling for help.

"Quickly tend to the wounded, gather the men and meet me here." Pataknight said and ran in his house Klaw followed him.

"What's the rush?" Klaw said as he walked behind Pataknight. Pataknight picked up his phone and began to dial a number, he waited. He sighed and went outside and turned on a car and sped off.

Pataknight sped through the dirt roads, until he came to village. Renegade officers walked through the roads, they had invaded the village where his girlfriend lived in.

Pataknight grabbed his cell phone and called his home phone. _"Hello?Pataknight isn't here right now." _Amber said. "Amber?! What are you doing in my house, never mind tell Klaw to get his men over here now, and to walk not fly. We are gonna do an assault."

(Cyber City)

Mario's planes flew over Cyber city, Mario's main objective was just to conquer all of the Mushroom Kingdom and then move on the Sarasaland. Cyber city was more future like.

"Ok boys do not fail me this time with Peach out of my side, I won't have to hear anymore nagging." Mario said to the Renegades headsets. Renegades tanks lined up. "Ok we are gonna do the blitzkrieg formation. All planes and tanks go first do as much damage then we follow." Said a Renegade Captain.

The tanks and planes Mario stole from Darkland began to head straight Cyber City. They heard sirens ring, the Renegade's assault was discovered. "Change of plan go, go, go!" Shouted the captain and the Renegades ran behind the tanks and the fight began, Cyber City soldiers began to fire at the jets and planes taking a few of them down, but they Renegades held a more stronger front they destroyed everything in their paths buildings collapsed and killed many on the sidewalk, cars burned and people screamed as they ran away.

"Kill them all!" Shouted a Renegade captain. Cyber city's soldiers soon lost the war, all the buildings were collapsed, feilds burned or remained ashes, and limp bodies were scattered across the floor. The Renegade captain chuckled. "These guys were no fun at all." He said and spat on a Cyber officer.

Then they heard planes above them. "What the hell?" Said a Renegade soldier as a aircraft landed in the burnt fields, the aircraft wasn't normal looking it seemed like something that was seen in future movies big, white, and odd-shaped.

The door opened to it a soldier stepped out he wore a Halo looking white combat suit, he had a blue visor. The Renegades cocked their guns and aimed at him as he bent down and picked up a small doll. The soldier looked at the doll, then tanks and more soldiers pulled up from the fog.

"You ready sir." Said a another soldier next to him. "I hope you Renegades knew who you just messed with the name's, Slayer war, leader of the Skullcrusher units." Said Slayer as he pulled out his assault rifle.

He looked at the soldier next to him, the soldier wore the same suit but it was a bit different.

He wore a similar armor to Slayer's but he had more gadgets on his armor a scouter's visor on the left side of his helmet, a hacker device attached on his arm, strange looking boots that were armored, two pistols on his, a long strange looking sword on his belt. His name was Lance, a jumper. (Belongs to Lankore)

They pulled out there weapons and more soldier appeared behind them, Skullcrusher units. Tanks rolled up. They watched their enemies. "Charge kill them until their last of their blood waters the soil!" Slayer said.

(Zombie labs)

Gwen had fallen asleep in the airvents. "Yoo-hoo I know somevun's up there I here you snoring." Hailey said. Gwen got up and wiped her face. "Hi I'm Hailey, ve are trapped here. But I need your help, ze meanies are using us for their games. I know a plan that ve could use to escape."

"Continue on." Gwen said interested. "I have zis pendant, but the meanies took it avay from me. Could you go fetch it back ze pendant means allot to me." Hailey said.

"All right be right back." Gwen said and ran to find Spence and the others. Hailey looked a Girhirmin. "So your a zombie king?" She said.

"Yeah, why?" Girhirmin said. "Does that mean we are um..." She said pointing at herself then him.

"Married?! No way." He said. Hailey sighed. "Thank god." She said. "Unless you want to be." Girhirmin said, but he noticed the dark look she was giving him. "I was joking."

(Yuri, Viktor, Adam, Mystery)

Adam watched the road carefully as he drove, a strange fog had appeared but lucky the bus had lights. Everyone once in a while they could hear the undead scream and the bus would begin to shake, the blades in the front were mowing the undead.

Yuri sat in the back of the bus, he felt different since back at the trolley station. He watched Mystery as she sat in her seat looking outside. Yuri felt saliva on his chin, he didn't wipe it off.

"Everything's clear, so clear and so sharp, the darkness, a light not a bright light but a dark one it unlocked so many parts of my brain." Yuri thought. "My mind it's getting hot." Yuri bit his knuckle hard, he tasted his blood. "A lovely drink, almost like wine. I'm evolving into something better. Why is everyone so afraid to become one of _them_? I could smell their blood, Mystery's was far more sweeter." Yuri was now seeing in black in white, around the edges of his eyes were red. "Fresh and ripe. " Yuri thought but then he closed his eyes.

"Yuri?" Viktor said as he walked to the back of the bus. The Yuri awoke, but his eyes were glowing yellow. "No, Yuri." Mystery mumbled.

"YURI! Listen to me you aren't one of them." Viktor shouted. Yuri got up and groaned he walked slowly to Viktor. "Yuri you have a wife and two daughters at home, you loved hamburgers, we went hunting and fishing together. Please remember." Viktor said as he pulled out his Tokarev, a Russian pistol. "Yuri I'm sorry forgive me." Viktor said as his finger trembled on the trigger. Yuri was getting closer until Viktor pulled the trigger. Yuri's eyes faded and he stumbled off the bus.

"NO YURI! YURI!" Viktor shouted throwing his pistol on the floor. Everyone was quiet until Adam felt the bus slow down. "What the hell, the bus needs to recharge!" Adam said as he checked the battery meter. The bus slowed down to a old broken diner. The windows were broken and covered in cobwebs, the neon lights turned on and off, skeltons scattered on the floor and shadows were on the walls.

"Those shadows are those that disintegrated, when a body is exposed to a high amount of heat they would discengrate and those shadows would form." Adam said. "Woah." Mystery said shocked. They heard the undead groans, the group watched as they emerged from the fog. Everyone loaded their guns and looked outside, Adam opened the door and they ran outside and started to shoot the undead.

"Eat this you pile of shit!" Mystery shouted shooting, she kicked one in the groin and pushed it in a pool of lava. Viktor grabbed on by the shirt and dipped it's face in the lava pool, it struggled and Viktor felt it stop. "Drink it you hungry thing!" Viktor shouted, he smiled as he threw it aside the lava had melted of it's face leaving only a clean white skull.

Adam pulled a knife out and stabbed one in the chest and kicked it into the diner. He shot another in the chest, he quickly reloaded his double-barrel. Adam pulled out his pistol and shot two zombies in the head.

As they cleared the diner they heard a plane above them. "We're saved." Mystery said. Viktor and the others began to shout and wave their arms, the plane didn't notice them or even look at them all it did was drop boxes on the ground.

Everyone stopped and watched as the plane passed by dropping boxes. "I guess that wasn't here to take us out of here." Mystery said. "But it dropped supplies." Adam said hauling a few boxes to the bus.

"We have to find another way to escape, even if it means death." Viktor said as he watched the plane disappear.

Ok an update on characters so no one gets confused. Remember you can join anytime in the war or the Biodome I accept all Ocs except wolves*

New ones

Time Blazer = (Belongs to Lankore)

Alyssa = (Belongs to ThisisaSPARTA JK she belongs to Thisisafanfiction)

The already in the story ones:

Adam (Random OC)

Viktor (Random OC)

Yuri (Random OC)

Zeke = (Random OC)

Mystery = (Belongs to Candygirl4226)

Megan = (Belongs to justsomegurl)

Giselle = (Belongs to DaisyandLuigi)

Lilith = (Belongs to Shadowclanwarrior

Forest = (Belongs to Owen96)

Gwen = (Idk if its my account but she belongs to Random person)

Alex

Brooklyn

Spence

Kate = (All belong to NoneKnowme)

King Klaw = (Belongs to King Klaw)

Liberty = (Idk all it says is OC placement)

Vive = (Belongs to Lumakid99)

Enrique = (Belongs to Geddiknight)

Pataknight

Scorpion

Shady = (Me)

Nicole = (justsomegurl know ain't that helpful LOL)

Girhirmin = (Belongs to NoneKnow me BTW I noticed his name his spelled differenty I saw Girhamin, Girhirmin, Girhirman)

Naveah = (Belongs to LSSJGurl)

Hailey = (Belongs to my sis Haileythezombiequeen)

Ones that will appear in next chap:

Violent (Kookylover98)

Makailia (Lankore)

Watcher (Watcher)

Ones that aren't mine:

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Toads, Daisy, and Luigi, Toadsworth and Vivian (ALL BELONG TO NINTENDO)


	12. Chapter 12

(Giselle, Megan, and Kate)

The girls stopped shouting and watched as the plane flew over the castle and away from Darkland. "It saw us! Why didn't it stop?!" Megan shouted. They looked at the boxes one had some food in it, the other held crossbw bolts, a MTAR assualt rifle, and ammo, the last box had some clothes in it. "What the?" Megan said holding up jacket.

"Why do we need clothes?" Giselle asked. Megan and Kate looked at her. "Oh." Giselle mumbled remebering she had old clothes.

As soon as Giselle came back she had on black combat boots, camouflage digits pants that were tock into her boots and a camouflage digits jacket with it sleeves ripped off over a short sleeve green t-shirt.

"Well look at Mrs. Rambo." Megan said tossing Giselle her MGL. Kate was perched on the walls shooting zombies from miles away. "We should help her out." Megan mumbled. They walked over to the wall and began to shoot the undead.

"Oorah!" Megan shouted as she shot a zombie in the head, the arrow pierced through it's skull on the tip was it's eye. Giselle watched as her kills exploded into millions of pieces splattering all over the floor.

Kate shot zombies accurately in the forehead, she only stopped to reload. They saw more zombies appearing, few that were dumb enough died walking through the lava pools. They piled up at the gates that were around the castle.

"Thank god that's there." Kate said. "That gate shouldn't break at all. Someone go try and close the doors." Megan said.

"Don't move." Said a voice behind them. "Turn around slowly." Said the voice again, they did and saw a teenage boy aiming his bow and arrow at Kate, he wore 1940's British Army uniform, with a quiver on his back.

"Isn't it strange I see a plane dropping boxes mine contained clothes, a bow and arrows, and throwing knives, now I find three girls ontop of Bowser's castle-" He was cut off when the girls aimed their guns at him.

"Put the weapon down." Megan said aiming her crossbow at his heart. "First of all what's your name?"

"Watcher, they call me watcher." The boy said. "Name's Megan." She said. "You guys don't really seem that bad at all." Watcher said.

"Yeah and give us any problems and we will be." Kate said. Watcher lowered his bow and looked at everyone. "I think I know a way to get the hell out of here." Watcher said.

(Zeke, Forest, Lilith, and Liberty)

Lilith carried Liberty while Zeke and Forest walked ahead of her scouting the area. The looked at the boxes and walked to them carefully. "Well aren't we lucky or what?" Zeke said chuckling.

Forest then felt something, he pushed Zeke out of the way, a huge wave of ice had tried to kill them. "What the hell!" Zeke said pulling out his Thompon and began to shoot at the forest.

Navaeh and Nicole hid behind a tree as they heard bullets land by them. "What the hell! They don't shoot guns!" Nicole said as she shot back missing. "Nor can they dodge my attacks." Navaeh said she looked at branch and shot a fireball at it. The tree caught on fire and fell.

"Watch out!" Zeke said as they saw the tree falling. Lilith ran with Liberty for cover. Zeke ripped the lid off a box and grabbed the grenades that were inside. "Taste this!" He shouted as he unpinned it then threw it.

"Navaeh! GRENADE!" Nicole shouted, Navaeh and Nicole ran to another tree getting closer. Nicole shoot at Forest but she kept missing. "We need to get closer!" Nicole shouted. "What kind of zombies are these?!" Navaeh said.

Zeke reloaded and handed a few grenades to Forest. "What kind of zombies are these guys?" Forest said, then they saw a smoke greande land next to them. "Get down!" Zeke said, then it exploded and they couldn't see what was going on.

As soon as the smoke faded both survivors were pointing guns at each other. Nicole aimed her Luger at Zeke, he pointed his Thompson at her, both Navaeh and Forest had their weapons at each others throats.

"Your no zombie." Zeke said. "Neither are you." Nicole said pointing his gun at him still. Then they heard a roar behind them. Then Bowser landed a few yards away from them.

"Old friend of yours?" Forest said now aiming at Bowser. "More like an ex-boyfriend persistent and won't die!" Nicole said pointing her gun at Bowser as well. Lilith came over by Forest and pulled her sword out.

"Looks like we're a team now." Navaeh said, everyone slightly nodded. Bowser blew smoke from his nose and charged at the group. Navaeh threw another wall of ice but Bowser rammed through the wall. Forest Nicole, and Zeke began shooting at Bowser.

"Ya like dying!" Zeke said as he threw a grenade, Lilith grabbed it in mid-air and put it in Bowser's shell, she climbed up Bowser and stabbed him in the snout. He roared and looked at the group. "Bring it!" Forest said aiming at Bowser. Bowser grumbled and pulled the sword out and threw it on the ground.

"I think he gave up... for now." Lilith said. Bowser roared again and disappeared in the fog. "Grab Liberty we gotta get moving." Lilith said. "Wait, but where will we go?!" Zeke said. "To Bowser's castle." Nicole said reloading her Luger.

(Pataknight, Klaw, Amber, Enrique, and Vive)

Pataknight watched the Renegades patrolled the area or robbed buildings, there were no sign of casualties. Pataknight heard as Klaw and the others arrived.

"Vive you shouldn't be here." Pataknight said. "I want to join you guys, they killed my mom." Vive said.

"She wouldn't want you to avenge her, she'd want you to be safe." Enrique said. "Exactly." Klaw mumbled. "I am not leaving." Vive said.

Pataknight sighed. "Ok we got fourteen soldier, twenty angels, and fifteen centaurs. They have more than us." Klaw noticed people being dragged from their homes. "If we don't fight people will die." Klaw said.

"People are always dying. Even without this war they die." Amber said. "You aren't any help." Vive mumbled. They watched the Renegades. "Think I got an idea." Pataknight said.

` After a while everyone was sneaking up on the village. Amber aimed her bow and arrow and shot a guard in the mouth from the forest. Klaw waited with his forces for Pataknight and Enrique's signal.

Pataknight had went diving in the river to enter inside of the village and Enrique had stolen a Renegade's uniform. Vive waited with Amber. "What's taking them so long?" Klaw whispered.  
Pataknight reached the sewers he stepped out of the water slowly and carefully, his jacket weighed him down as he got out of the water. "Damn this sucks." He said and took it off, he picked up a M2 Flamethrower that he brought with him.

He put the straps over his black shirt and turned on the flamethrower. "Time to light this candle." Pataknight mumbled. He kicked open the door and startled two Renegades, he quickly pressed the trigger and watched as the fire shot out burning the two. "BURN!" He shouted as he continued.

He quickly ran down the hall and continued burning enemies. He reached the exit and waited for the others. Enrique walked passed enemies stealthy and completely unrecognized. He walked into a arms storage and locked the door behind him. "Ok search for the explosives." He said to himself.

A siren began to wail. "Shit gotta hurry." He said then he found a box of Grenades. He picked up a box and carried it to the door. "Surprise." He said and unpinned a grenade and threw it at anti-air gun.

They saw the explosion. "Quick there's the signal!" Klaw said and flapped his wings along with his soldiers. As they flew to the enemy village Renegade's in watch towers began shooting at them.

"Get for cover!" Klaw ordered as he moved around maneuvering. He landed in a watch tower and stabbed a Renegade with a knife then kicked another off. He saw as Pataknight and his units assembled near a alley.

"Capture and secure the village!" Pataknight shouted as he grabbed a Browning M1919 MG, a soldier armed with a Trench shotgun nodded at him. "We got an enemy tower, three or four guards!" Said another soldier. Pataknight noticed something in the ground, it was a can shaped object and a string stuck out of it.

As soon as a soldier walked close to it Pataknight knew what it was, a Bounting Betty. "No get down!" Pataknight ordered but it was too late, the bomb flew up and exploded right in the soldier's face.

` "NO!" Pataknight said and pulled the soldier in by the jacket. "We need a medic over here ASAP!" Shouted another soldier as he examined their follow ally.

Pataknight ran out of the ally and began shooting at the tower with two soldiers one shot at the tower with his shotgun the other threw a grenade at it, the Renegade's tried shooting at him but they missed. Pataknight got one in the chest, the other two in the head and the last on the arm.

He then saw a bullet grazed by his head. "Sniper!" He shouted and ran across the street, then another bullet missed him. Vive saw the sniper, he was hiding inside a burned down clock tower. "I see you." Vive said and teleported behind the sniper. Vive placed his hand on the enemy's shoulder, the Renegade gasped as he felt his shoulder burn.

"That was for my mother." Vive said and pushed of the sniper. Vive pointed at a gas can and it exploded as Renegades passed by, enemy vehicles drove to the battlefield but Vive melted the tanks with his fire magic.

Amber and her team charged into the village shooting anyone down with their arrows. "That's twenty." She said keeping track of her kills. Klaw landed right by her and stabbed a enemy with his sword and then he pulled out his bow and shot a enemy in the head with a arrow.

Enrique stabbed an enemy with his knife then he pulled out a pistol he had found in the armory and shot at the enemies until his clip ran out, he threw the pistol aside and pulled out his sword. "You will be honored to perish by my blade." He said and slashed a enemy in half then beheaded another.

Pataknight walked through the alley burning his enemies he stopped at a familiar address. He quietly opened the door and gasped. "No, no,no,." He kept repeating he moved furniture and checked closets. He finally checked the main bedroom. "Violent?" Pataknight said.

"He then heard a familiar scream coming from outside. "NO! Violent!" Pataknight shouted and ran outside. He found Violent on the road, she was lying on the ground. "I need a medic! Help." He shouted he picked up Violent's head and checked her pulse.

She was still alive. "Love?" She said. "Shhh I'm here for you baby." Pataknight said, then down the road he saw a soldier, a field medic, running his direction.

The medic kneeled down and began to check her. "Love who did this?" Pataknight said holding her hand. Violent pointed to a open sewer hatch. "She's alright she just went threw a shock." Said the medic. Violent closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Watch her here I'm gonna go teach those Renegades a real leason." Pataknight said.

(Peach)

Peach got off of the boat at Sarasaland's harbor, her eyes were red and puffy from crying across the sea. She saw some of Scorpion's men waiting at the end of the dock. She sighed and saw lots of oc's exiting off boats.

"Refugees." said a soldier. "It's my fault isn't it?" Peach said looking down. The soldiers didn't say a thing and drove her to Daisy's castle. "You will be safe here." Said the driver as he stopped in front of Daisy's castle.

Peach sighed and got off. Daisy was already waiting. "This is all my fault." Peach mumbled.

(Zombie labs)

Gwen stopped by Spence and the others room before she went to the storage room. "Spence." Gwen whispered. Brook looked up and smiled. "Hey there, what ya' need." Brook said.

"I am gonna get you guys outta here by ready." Gwen said. Spence stopped hammering a shield and looked up at Gwen. "How will we know the signal." Alex said as he screwed on a bolt on a rifle. "You'll know it when you hear it." She said and continued running through the vents.

The Renegades dragged a little girl through the hallways. They'd found her in a village she wasn't human so that got the Renegades attention and now she was being carried to a cell for testing.

"Where am?" The girl said waking up, she saw as the Renegades dragged her into Hailey's and Girihmin's cell room. She saw her life flash before her eyes.

"Brother how long will you be gone?" She asked looking up at her older brother. "I'll only be gone a few days Maka." He said. "While I'm gone your in charge of the house."

"Ok big brother please return soon." She remembered saying before he left. Then after an hour her village was attacked, Renegade soldier and planes killed everyone she ever knew, she could still remember seeing everyone she ever knew lying in a puddle of blood, old buildings she visited.

She had run off to the forest and stayed there until the attack was over, after she found two strange cats. She remembered she had them in her backpack.

The Renegades threw her in the cell and Hailey and Girhirmin looked at her. "Oh zhose meanies are you ok?" Hailey said. "Yeah I'm ok, where am I?" She asked. "Your underground but don't worry we're gonna bust out of here. What's your name?" Girhirmin said.

"My name is Makailia." She said and pulled two cats out from her bag. "And this is Shadow claw and Midnight, I found them both in the woods." Maka said.

Midnight had black fur with a greenish-gold eyes and Shadow claw also had black fur but had golden eyes. Midnight stood up on her hind legs. "Finally the cats are out of the bag." She said everyone stared at the cats.

"Oh great here we go." Shadow said stretching. "Oh my god they can talk." Maka said. "They're so adorable." Hailey said. Girhirmin sighed. "Why me?"

"Shh stay quiet, Midnight unlock the girls cell and I'll unlock the boys." Shadow said and began to lock-pick the door with his claw, after a while they heard and click. "Finally ze queen of ze undead is free." Hailey said.

"We gotta wait for Gwen." Girhirmin said. Hailey nodded. "Vhere is she?"

Gwen locked two beaten up guards in a closet and began to search the storage room. "Where is it?" She said looking around she tossed aside shirts, jewelry, and weapons until she saw a necklace it had a purple diamond and inside she saw a glowing rock, all of a sudden Gwen's vision was black and white. She dropped the necklace and gasped. "This must be it." Gwen said and returned back to Hailey's cell.

"Oh _danka_." Hailey said as she put the necklace around her neck. Her eye color began turning red. "Ze undead queen is ready." Girhirmin shivered a bit. "We need to get the gaurds attention." Makailia said.

"Leave that to us. Just step aside." Shadow said, they did as they were told, Gwen back back in the airvents and ran off. Shadow began to meow as did Midnight, they were meowing long and very annoyingly.

They heard the keys shake and the door opened. As soon as it opened the two attacked the soldier. "Children come to mommy she has snacks ready." Hailey said giggling, in the back of the room the undead rose from the ground.

"Lets go we got some business to take care of." Girhirmin said rasing his undead. Makailia pulled out a long dagger. "Fetch me their souls!" Hailey said in a demonic voice. "Bring me their hearts!" Girhirmin said, the undead ran out of the room and began to tear apart any Renegade in their way.

After the group of Renegades were on the floor torn apart another group came and found their allies being eaten, one zombie was eating his kill peacefully until he heard the door open, the zombie ripped off his kill's head and lunged at the enemy back-up.

Gwen reached the security room, the guards aimed their pistols at the doors waiting. Gwen kicked off the vent and threw three ninja stars at her enemys. One began to shoot at her. "Die you little brat." The Renegade shouted.

"Oh boy." Gwen said as she shuffled through her bag and pulled out tear gas, she threw it and watched as the gas blinded the soldier. "Never saw that coming, did ya?" She said as she kicked the soldier into the trash. She saw the undead running through the hallways. "Gotta make sure no one activates any traps, or else this escape will be a failure." Gwen said as she began to press switches and buttons disengaging enemy traps. She watched as the undead gained up on enemies a few of them were still shooting their gun as they were being torn apart

Alex and Spence heard gunshots outside, the signal. Alex looked at Spence they both knew what to do. Brook nodded and hit a guard with a riot shield then she pulled out his gun and shot one in the chest, Alex hit one with the butt of a rifle knocking the guard over. "Open his mouth!" Spence said as he use tongs to grab a hot bolt from the fire.

Alex held down the guard and Brook threw removed then threw aside his helmet, she opened the guard's mouth. Spence dropped the bolt inside and closed his mouth. After a few second the guard was motionless. "Arm yourself." Alex said.

"With what? all these guns have no ammo." Brook said as she checked the pistol's clip. Spence grabbed a riot shield and Alex picked up and empty rifle. They rushed into the hallway Brook and Alex quickly hid behind Spence's shield.

"How do we take these guys on?!" Brook shouted as she tried shooting at the Renegades. Alex hit another with the end of his rifle.

Alex searched a fallen soldier's belt and pulled the pin off of a grenade and tossed it. "Fall back!" Spence shouted. "This is for Kate!"

**~I have no wifi so that means posting will be hard but I will still type OCs are accepted~**

Makailia belongs to NoneKnowMe

Violent belongs to Kookylover98


	13. Chapter 13

(Shady)

Shady and his men wiped their faces as they dug graves for all those who died, Shady had counted over a three-hundred deaths, there probably were more. As they buried the bodies more mobsters came in a truck with more bodies a little girl sat in the back of the truck.

"Sir we found a survivor, she was hiding in the middle-school everyone else was killed except her." Said a mobster.

Shady planted a shovel in the ground and walked to the girl. "What's your name kiddo?" Shady said putting his Thompson on the ground.

"Olivia." She squeaked. "Nice to meet my name is Shady, Shady war leader of the Nemesis criminal empire militia." He said, she looked down.

"Any sign of her parents?" Shady said, the mobster shook his head.

"Quickly get the bodies off, continue searching for survivors." Shady ordered. "Don't worry kid we will find you parents." He assured her.

A mobster pulled Shady aside and looked the girl. "Sir, we found her parents, they were killed by the enemy tanks." He whispered.

Shady rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure?" Shady whispered back, the mobster took his hat off and nodded.

"What are we gonna do with her? Everything here is destroyed everyone here is dead." The mobster whispered as he looked at Olivia chase after a dog.

"We can't leave her here I know that, she's coming with is keep her in the back with the flank when we find a home we will leave her there." Shady said, the mobster nodded and resumed digging holes for the bodies. Shady looked around the city once inhabited by thousands now shrank to fifty-three excluding the mobsters.

(Scorpion)

Scorpion and the others walked through the forest, tanks and Ally artillery moved through the forest while footsoldiers followed or lead the way. Alyssa and the others they found in the truck sat in the same truck with Scorpion, they all ate food that was supplied by the Imperial guards.

Tanks ran over trees clearing the way for the others. They had left the bodies off fallen enemies and soldiers in the forest, Scorpion's army had to move fast. Alyssa ate her meal quickly and messily, but the others didn't mind.

"We should arrive to the fourth wall in a matter of hours. Call the air units and tell them to ready up, I know it won't be easy trying to break a massive wall." Scorpion said jumping off the truck. He watched as medics used makeshift stretcher to carry wounded soldiers into vans.

Alyssa watched as Scorpion kept an eye on every soldier and vehicle. "

Scorpion." A soldier mumbled to himself. "The guy's pushing himself too much."

"What do you mean?" Alyssa said confused.

"Lets just say his past wasn't to good." The soldier said and continued looking at the road.

At noon they saw the wall. "Oh my god." Alyssa said looking at it, the wall was more than one-hundred meters tall, Renegade guards patrolled the wall a few even patrolled the ground, enemy SAM turrets or an anti-aircraft turret scanned the area, ten machine gunners sat on each part of the wall.

"We're outgunned." Said a Ally recon. Scorpion picked up a rifle and aimed it at each corner of the wall.

"We can take em, reload your weapons we will camp out here tonight. We just have to wait for reinforcements to arrive.

(Viktor, Adam, Mystery)

Adam and Mystery searched the dinner for food while Viktor was at the bus doing something. Mystery put a few sandwhiches and a two-liter soda on the bar. "All I could find, any luck Adam?" She asked.

Adam shook his head and placed a pack of raw patties on the bar. Mystery sighed. "I guess this is all we have to eat." She mumbled to herself. They gathered the food and walked out of the dinner and looked at the bus amazed.

Viktor had customized the bus into a apocalpse vehicle parts of the bus had sheets of metal welded on it, the broken windows had metal bars on it, the roof had an extra set of lights and barb wire were added on the roof, on one side of the bus a pair of ladders melted on, and written on the side was "Yuri's revenge."

"Wow Vik, our chances of surviving has climbed." Adam said looking at the bus.

"That's just the outside my friend the inside is more deadlier." Viktor said opening the doors everyone climbed in and noticed he was telling the truth. "I found ourselve the most deadliest weapon ever." He said opening a box that contained a minigun. "I had to build it all the parts were inside the box." Viktor chuckled.

"What's that go to?" Mystery asked noticing a piece of metal that had strange letters written on it. Viktor shrugged.

_"Bus 115 fully recharged and ready for use, remeber to score the big bucks." _Said the recorded message.

"Bowser, I wonder how many people even rode these things anyways." Adam muttered to himself. Viktor turned on the bus and smelled the air.

"Nothing smells better than a good car and zombies." Vikor said then laughed at his own comment. He pressed the gas hard and began to drive through the Darkland running over zombies.

"We got company, quick sit in that chair and press the button, it will go up to the roof and you'll be able to put those things back in their graves." Viktor said as he drove. Adam sat on a office chair and pressed the button watched as he was going up to the roof, there was an M60 light machine gun.

"All right!" Adam said as he picked it up and began to shoot the undead as they climbed up. Mystery grabbed a knife and stabbed a zombie as he climbed up.

"Viktor too many." Mystery shouted. Viktor looked back and pointed at a chainsaw, then it hit Mystery. The rails on the bus had a narrow part in them enabling her to slice them apart. She picked up the chainsaw and started it up.

"RELOADING!" Adam shouted as he began to reload. Mystery put the chainsaw's blade in between the bars and began to slice the zombies that were climbing into pieces. She screamed as she sliced through a zombie's knee she watched as his legs came off and it lost balance of the bus and fell on the road.

"Stay back! DIE!" Adam shouted he was shooting the undead

"Ok zombies in the bus, zombies ontop of the bus. This bus kinda suuuuucks." Mystery said as she wiped some blood off of her face.

Viktor ignored the comment and drove into a tunnel. "This bus is going straight to hurtsville!" He shouted. "Adam low bridge get back in here!"

Adam saw the bridge, he tossed the M60 to Mystery and quickly jumped in, the zombies on the top of the bus watched as the bus got closer. "Uhhhhhh-ohhhhh." One moaned. All the others heard on the roof was a spat and zombies groan.

"Thank you for riding junk ass bus lines have a f'ing day!" Viktor said sarcatically. As they drove through the dark tunnels they saw something in front of them, it was waving a orange lit flare trying to get their attention.

"Should we stop?" Viktor asked. Adam looked at the figures, there were two of them one seemed female the other male.

Adam nodded. "Yes, we gotta help as many people as possible." Viktor sighed and slowed down the bus, as they came to a halt he honked the horn. The two people began to run to the bus. A girl dressed in a white lab coat under it she wore female highschool uniform.

"Thank you for helping us. I'm Sarah Patterson, I practiced medic and health at my school." She said, Viktor nodded they knew they needed a medic for minor injuries.

The boy behind her wore male highschool uniform. "I'm John, I practiced military course." He said.

"Adam assign these two weapons they're gonna need them." Viktor said and began driving. The two went to the back of the bus and watched as Adam pulled out guns.

"This is a Armsel Striker 12-guage revolving semi-auto shotgun." Adam said placing the shotgun on the box. "This is the Barrett M82 sniper rifle, killing enemies with clean and deadly precision." Adam continued as he placed the sniper down. "Say hello to the MG-42, makes killing allot more fun." Then he pulled out a pistol. "The Baretta 93R, three-round burst fiend." He said and placed the final weapon. "Ak-74u the Ak-47's little brother."

Sarah and John looked at the guns. Mystery looked at her pistol. Sarah picked out the AK-74u, John selected the 93R and the Barrett M82, Mystery kept the Striker, Adam was left with the MG-42.

"This doctor has patients to attend to." Sarah said in a dark tone.

"They'll never expect my ambush." John said peering through his sniper's scope. Adam and Mystery said nothing as they loaded their weapons.

"Armed and ready to fight." Viktor mumbled as he continued driving. "Where are we going?" He asked himself.

(Navaeh, Nicole, Forest, Lilith, Zeke, Liberty)

"I could use a hand here you guys!" Lilith said as she stabbed a zombie, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a Uzi and began to shoot the undead. "You made me do it."

"Yeah Lilith family reunions are quite stressful, huh?" Zeke shouted. Lilith was starting to get mad.

"Oh yeah?!" She said and stabbed a armored zombie in the groin. "This must be how Zeke's mother felt when she gave birth." She said.

"Rivalry is quite funny." Navaeh said as she burned a group of zombies into ashes.

Nicole got on one knee and began to shoot at the undead until she heard a click. "Oh boy low on ammo... think Nikki, think." Nicole said to herself as she put the Luger in the holster. "Ok I got it, HELP I NEED AMMO!" She shouted, Zeke shuffled in his pocket and tossed her a Nambu pistol. She sighed. "OH SURE I WANT ANOTHER GOD DAMN PISTOL WHEN WILL I GET AN AUTOMATIC!" She shouted.

"Shut up and fire the damn gun, just consider it a promotion." Forest said, as he loaded his shotgun.

Nicole sighed and shot a zombie in the arm knocking off his hand then she shot him in the head making it explode into pieces. "I'd say you were lucky but your ugly as hell so how lucky could you be." She said and watched the body fall on the ground.

Forest kicked one in the chest, then he smacked a amored zombie with the end of his shotgun and shot it in the chest. "Too close, brain-maggot!" He muttered and shot another zombie that ran at him.

Navaeh pushed Nicole aside and threw a wave of fire at a large group of zombies. "Watch your back, you could've been killed." She said.

"I'm telling you, you would be a bad-ass sorceress all you could use is a bad-ass looking staff like those of the movies and a outfit or costume that would match it." Nicole said standing up. Navaeh shook her head and rejoined the other in the battlefield.

Liberty's wing was already fixed but all she couldn't do was fly. She still killed the undead with her volley of arrows. "Down but not out." She said as she pulled an arrow back and shot a zombie in the mouth. "Ohhh worse than a fly huh?" She said.

The group did what they did best, put the undead back in their graves.

(Kate, Giselle, Megan, Watcher)

Watcher and Megan walked through Bowser's castle. "We gotta find the lab, Bowser is always up to these crazy experments."Megan said as she opened a door.

"Larry's room." Watcher said as he walked inside lots of old toys were lined up on the shelves , a few seemed like they were watching Watcher and Megan explore the room.

They then heard a small melody play the "Pop goes the weasel" melody. Megan screamed as the little toy popped out of the box laughing. "Oh my god!" She said and hid behind Watcher.

"Megan its just a jack-in-the-box." He said then he had an idea. "What if we could use this as a weapon?" Watcher said.

"Never thought of it. Oh I got an idea how about we just give it to those things maybe they'll leave us peace." Megan said sarcastically.

Watcher just looked at her and put more of the toys in a bag. "I'll give this to Kate she may have an idea."

Megan laughed and walked outside of the room. Watcher followed her and shook his head. They walked into the theather room and saw a strange machine behind a giant metal door.

"The 4-up wonder machine, now this has me curious." Megan said as she looked at it. The machine looked a arcade machine in the middle was a empty slot with machine parts inside, around the slot were lights, there were no switches or buttons on it, and there was a picture of a broken gun then transforming into a fixed up new gun.

"Guess Mario never knew of this thing." Watcher said as he hit the glass. "Bowser must have been working on a few toys."

"But how do we get this door open? We need power I guess." Megan asked herself.

"No duh." Watcher mumbled. They continued on searching the place and checked out Ludwig's room. "This crazy nut must have some sort of weapon." Watcher said as he picked up a recorder and pressed PLAY.

_"Father has been very stressed out lately, I want to tell him of the new device I'm creating that allows matter transportion or teleporting for short. I have created a secret mainframe in the theather that acts as a main point where the matter will spawn. I've also been working on chemical enhanced beverages but father laughed when I showed him the 1-up revive soda and the fire flower spicy drink." _Ludwig said then the recorder ended.

"I found his litte teleporting thingy." Megan said as she looked in a closet. Watcher then looked at the machine, it was big enough to fit four people inside of, on the ground was a plate of glass with electricty running around the wires. "Let's test it!" Megan shouted excited as she stepped in.

"What are you kidding? How do we know it's safe?" Watcher said worried.

"What's wrong Watcher are you scared." She said in a low-voice. Watcher stepped in and Megan pressed buttons, then a bright flash and lightning surrounded them, for a few seconds they felt as if they were floating until they were back in the theather.

Watcher felt his stomach get tight he ran to a trashcan and began to throw up. _"Teleport sucessful, Teleporter A is now active."_Said Ludwig in a computerized voice.

"Look Watcher, the door just moved!" Megan shouted. "Now we know how to open that door."

Then they heard lots of thuds and things breaking. Giselle came running down the stairs. "The zombies in the dungeons, they've broken in!" She said, as she said that a zombie broke his hand through the walls.

"Oh this day just got interesting." Watcher mumbled as he pulled out his bow.

(Zombie labs)

A group of Renegades huddled together aiming their guns at the hallways. "Shit I didn't join this core to die like this." Said a Renegade radio man.

"I wish I were home." Said a Renegade medic holding a MG3. The radio man smacked him in the back of the head.

"Keep yourself together." He said, then they heard a song play ob the intercom, it was an eerrie song sounded like a child's melody. "This keeps getting creepier." Said the radio man.

Then they saw as nurse screamed as the undead grabbed her and began to tear her apart. The Renegade medic began to shoot at the horde screaming. "Die you sons of a bitches!" He shouted.

A Renegade recon pulled out his sniper and shot a zombie in the head. The Recon knew this song it was "Nightmare" he knew they were in one.

The horde looked at the four survivors and lunged at them. "RUN!" Shouted a Renegade engineer. They nodded and ran through the zombie infested hallways they saw nurses, scientist, doctors, and even other Renegade soldiers getting torn apart or getting overwhelmed by the undead horde.

The recon turned around and shot another zombie in the chest, but that was his biggest mistake two zombies knocked him over and threw his helmet aside and began to bite his neck, tearing and ripping pieces of skin off of him, blood began to spew from his neck, and his body twitched.

The engineer ran behind the others and felt as they grabbed his legs and drag him into the darkness. The medic looked back as he saw the eniginner kicking and screaming as they ate him.

"Continue on running soldier." The radio man said as they crossed the room where they pressed garbage into blocks. The medic saw a large group in front of them and began to shoot like a maniac missing, the group in front surrounded him and he was still holding the trigger shooting the roof as he felt hands tear into his stomach.

"Shit, shit, shit!" The Rengade radio man said on both side he as surrounded he looked down then at the horde one choice. "You'll never take me alive." He said and jumped into the machine as it crushed garbage.

Hailey and Girhirmin walked through the hallways Makailia held onto Hailey as she was terrified of the undead. The lights turned off and the emergency ones activated making the hallways more scarier.

"We have to find where they are holding the other O.C's. " Girhirmin said looking around.

"Vell first we must find ze map or somezing I don't vanna get lost." Hailey said. Makailia was silent as she held on.

The undead looked around the place for more enemies they knew not to harm O.C's so they watched as O.C's ran past them.

"I found them!" Girhirmin shouted as he opened a door, the prisoners looked at their rescuers three kids and two cats.

"Shadow you and Midnight unlock the doors." Makailia finally said then down the hall Spence, Alex, and Brook open the door down the hallway.

"What the hell?" Brook mumbles as she notices the three kids. She pointed her gun directly at them and Hailey's eyes glew more while Girhirmin looks at the others, Makailia grips her knife tighter.

"Friends or foes?" Alex said pointing his rifle at them.

"Zepends are you friends?" Hailey said as fog began to surround them.

"Friend." Spence replies, the other lower the weapons. "So your the kids they were holding?" Spence mumbles.

"Lets find a way outta here." Alex says lowering his weapon and began to open other cell doors. When all the other O.C's were free they began to follow them.

"I'm Hailey, zis is Girhirmin and Makailia." Hailey said as she ran behind Brook.

"I'm Brooklyn you can just call me Brook, this is Spence he's pretty serious but he's nice and that's Alex he loves bombs trust me." Brook said.

They all stopped at a big metal door that the undead was breaking through. " This is suicide, there could be gunners waiting on the other side." Alex muttered.

"Victory requires sacrifice my friend." Spence assured him. The undead finally knocked down the door making it land with a thud, but Alex was right in the other side were tower gunners and soldiers in trenches already waiting for them.

"Watch out!" Shadow said as they gunners were shooting at them the group hid behnd a wall and watched as O.C's were killed right in front of them. Other O.C's hid behind the wall as well.

Hailey and Girhirmin made another wave and then a bolt of lightning appeared by them, when it disappeared a group of undead dogs growled and snapped at the others. "Quick ve gotta get closer, lets hide behind zhose minecarts ve have a better chance of protection." She ordered.

"I gotta admit this girl has a good mind." Spence admiited. "Alright everyone behind me." He ordered then the undead charged getting the gunners attention the zombies that were lucky enough jumped at the soldiers in the trenches overwhelming them and the hellhounds tore apart any enemy in their path, the others ran behind the minecarts and began to push.

"Put your backs into it! FOR FREEDOM!" Girhirmin said pushing. Gwen ran behind them and began to help. She pulled out a small ball and threw it a tower

"Am I too late for the party?" She asked, the others shook their head. "Good." She said. She pulled out a small ball and threw it a tower, the gunner stopped shooting and jumped off to his death.

As they got closer they knew they had to get rid of that gunner. "Got any plans?" Makailia asked as the bullets were now hitting their cart.

Alex looked at Shadow and Midnight as they licked themselves, the gunners gave up shooting at them since they were smaller targets. "Throw the damn cats." Alex said and picked up Shadow and Midnight. "Here goes one!" He said and aimed Shadow at a tower.

"Wait what?!" Shadow said then Alex threw him at the gunner and Shadow landed on the gunner's face and began to sctrach him.

"Here goes two." Alex said and thew Midnight at the third tower. Midnight did the same and all that was left was the middle tower. Alex picked up a bottle and filled i with gas then put a rag in it.

"Who has a lighter?" He said Makailia scrapped her knife on the cart making sparks and lit the rag. Alex smiled and threw it at the tower he watched as the bomb flew and hit the tower perfectly. "No one is better than Alex, the grenade tossing champion." He boasted.

"In video games." Brook mumbled ruining Alex's victory moment, Hailey and Maka giggled. It was quiet the bodies lied on the floor and crows arlready circled above them.

"We're free." Girhirmin said then he looked at the others. Shadow and Midnight jumped down and landed on all four.

"Now I gotta clean my claws." Midnight complained and began to lick her claws.

"So many died today." Spence said and looked at the dead O.C's. At last they were free but not fully all that was left was Mario.

**~The night when I typed this chapter I dreamt that I should add chemical enhanced drink, teleporters, and an upgrader what I drank that night I don't know :D but I dont wanna go too far in the fiction, but hey hope you like it if you have any ideas pm me or post in the comments. VERY IMPORTANT ANNOCEMENT on chapter 11 I recieved a very inapproiate message that then lead me to change Giselle's attire there is not going to be no sexual things in this story if you get my drift.~**


	14. Chapter 14

(Zeke, Lilith, Liberty, Forest, Naveah, Nicole)

The group looked at all the dead bodies and wasted bullet shells scattered on the floor. "We did good today." Lilith said as she wiped her sword with a rag.

"I'm exhausted." Nicole said sitting down on a dead body with no head. Navaeh sighed and looked at the castle they were getting closer.

"Why rest we should be there in twenty minutes." Navaeh said fixing her hair.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zeke mumbled as he put his last clip in his Thompson. Forest sat on a rock sharpening his spear.

The group slowly walked to the castle but behind them they heard more groans of the undead. "Are you kidding me I'm tired." Liberty complained, but then they heard a snapping sound and the group gasped.

"LOOK OUT!" Nicole shouted and pushed Forest out of the way as a giant cage was about to fall on him.

As the smoke faded, Navaeh gasped. Nicole was trapped under a cage, Navaeh couldn't melt the cage without harming Nicole, and there's was no way for the others to have an attempt.

"Shit they are coming, this was a trap!" Lilith said trying to lift the cage. Zeke knew she was right, the trap made a loud sound and the undead now knew where they were at.

They already saw the horde coming they moaned and roared as they shuffled towards the group.

"Quick try to get her out we will cover you." Zeke ordered and began to shoot at the horde. Forest stabbed a zombie in the throat and pulled out the blade then blasted another zombie's legs off.

Lilith, Liberty and Navaeh tried to push the cage but then Navaeh felt a hand touch hers. "Go." Nicole said softly .

"No we are not leaving you!" Lilith said trying harder, but then Zeke was knocked over and dragged into the dead.

"ZEKE NO!" Forest shouted as he grabbed his friend. "Let him go you motherless flesh-addicts!" He shouted, Zeke looked at him and shook his head.

"Tell Olivia, my daughter I love her." He said and put something in Forest's hand. Forest shook his head and pulled harder. Zeke sighed. "Tell her I love her and I am sorry." Zeke said those were his final words before he let go of Forest, and was dragged into the mob.

"GO! NOW! LEAVE ME! Please." Nicole shouted, but then she began to cry. "Please, just go."

Liberty shook her head. "GO I HATE YOU GUYS! I ALWAYS HAVE! JUST LEAVE ME YOU STUPID IDIOTS! WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS I JUST SAID IT SO YOU CAN HELP ME! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" Nicole shouted at the top of her lungs and began shooting zombies with her pistol.

"Nicole your just making it worse stop it!" Navaeh said grabbing her by the collar. Lilith placed her hand on Navaeh's shoulders.

"She knows." Lilith said. "She's doing it on purpose. She wants us to get away."

Liberty felt tears in her eyes as she watched Forest go berserk over Zeke's death and then Nicole being trapped. "We gotta go." Lilith finally said. "FOREST FALL BACK!" She ordered.

Forest nodded and shot another zombie before he picked up Zeke's Thompson and followed the others.

Nicole huddled in the middle of the cage as the undead tried grabbing her, all she could do was cry. "Everyone's safe, Megan I'm sorry." She said. She could see the zombies biting the bars or trying to pull the cage apart. "How long will I be in here?"

She pulled out her Nambu and looked at its clip, just one bullet she knew what to do. She looked around her, she cocked the gun and aimed it at herself. "I'm sorry."

They ran as fast as they could to the castle. When they arrived at the gates Navaeh punched the rock wall hard.

"DAMN YOU MARIO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ZEKE AND NICOLE ARE GONE! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Navaeh said. Liberty hugged her trying to comfort her.

"She did it for us we can't stop now, we're so close." Lilith said, Forest sighed and looked at what Zeke had given him a locket with a picture of a young girl and her dog.

Then they two people came and opened the gate a boy in a 1940's British Army uniform, and a girl in a gray shirt and hair very similar to Nicole.

"Ally?" Said the boy aiming. The girl punched his arm.

"What kind of introduction is that?! Let them in don't you see they are survivors like us!" She said, the boy put his arrow down and let the group enter.

"Do you know or have you seen my sister? Her name is Nicole." Said the girl. Everyone looked at Liberty and Navaeh.

"Uh-oh." Lilith mumbled.

"What is it?" Asked the girl.

"Your sister was with us." Liberty mumbled, then the girl fell to her knees. The boy rushed to her side.

"Megan?! Are you ok? Where was she at?" Asked the boy.

"Over by the forest no far from here." Lilith said, the boy picked up a bow and was about to run outside.

"Watcher! Stop we have to wait til the morning, we don't know if she's alive." Said another girl holding a Mosin-Nagat rifle.

"Kate stay out of this she could still be alive!" Watcher shouted and tried to open the door but Kate blocked him.

"I said we are going in the morning." Kate said then they heard the undead shuffle through the halls.

"Great right when I thought we were safe." Lilith said as she pulled out her sword.

"Ok here's the plan Lilith you get the right, I get the left and let the middle eat Forest." Navaeh said, Forest gave her a dark look. "I was joking Forest you know I love ya as a buddy." She said patting him on the back.

The horde ran at the group they roared and moaned. "Pieces of shit! I"LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO MOAN ABOUT!" Navaeh said and charged, Watcher ran behind her and pulled out a sword he had found.

"Breathe and fire." Kate muttered to herself as she blasted a zombies head off. Megan pulled out a egg-shaped a grenade she pulled a cord and quickly threw it into the horde, then Kate had an idea. She grabbed the small bag contains jack-in-boxes after taping the grenade on top of the lid and put the end of the cord into the other side of the box.

"Kate quit playing with that toy and help us out here!" Giselle said and began to blow zombies into bits and pieces.

"Shut up and watch!" Kate screamed and threw the bomb into the horde, they heard the little jingle play and the undead ran and crowded it, after it ended they heard a click and saw body parts splattering all over the place.

"Well what do you know it worked." Megan said, then they heard a roar outside.

"Bowser." Forest said, they heard more moans the undead were inside already. "Round two." He mumbled to himself.

(Viktor, Adam, Mystery, Sarah, John)

Viktor sighed and frustration and looked outside. Adam walked up to the front and looked at Viktor. "Why did we stop?" He asked. Viktor pointed at the foggy road, debris was blocking the roads.

"What should we do?" Sarah asked not worried. The group haven't seen any of the undead in a while, for once it seemed safe.

"How about we call it a night none of us haven't rested since we woke in here a few days ago." Viktor said. Everyone knew he was right Adam was sometimes falling asleep while watching the back of the bus, Mystery had fallen asleep on one of the crates, and Viktor himself almost fell asleep while driving..

"Mmmmmmm... Alright but first thing in the morning we resume." Adam said.

"But how will we know if its morning?" Mystery asked, the sun didn't light up Darkland only the lava pools and lit candles did.

They all found a spot to lay down and looked up at the roof of the bus. Mystery yawned and hugged her shotgun. Adam took off his dogtag and hung it on his machine gun. Sarah fell asleep on her first aid kit while John slept leaning against the wall.

Everyone couldn't sleep much that night they heard the undead pound the sides of the bus then they would leave. That was the longest night.

In the morning the crew woke up and stretched. "Good morning." Mystery said.

"How is this a good morning?" Sarah scoffed. Viktor looked at the road again and sighed.

"We are going to have to get off and clear the road. Luckily its a bridge so the hell beasts won't ambush us." Viktor said, every groaned except Sarah.

They all got off the bus and walked to the bridge. "All right Adam and Viktor move the cars the others guard them." Sarah said, everyone nodded and Adam and Viktor began to push the vehicles aside. The cars began making making allot of noise then they heard the undead groan and shuffle through the woods.

"All right fellas its breakfast time, lead lollipops for undead." Sarah said pulling out her AK-74u. The first zombie appeared out of the forest, it was a Koopa with it's arm removed. John aimed his sniper at the others that began to walk out of the forest.

Sarah began shooting the undead she grabbed one and shot it in the head and pushed it off the bridge. "This will open your mind! Ahahahaha, get it? Open your mind! Forget it..." She mumbled.

Mystery ran to the horde and used her Striker and blew a zombie's head and arms off, she ducked as a zombie tried to attack her. She then kicked it in the groin and put the barrel in the zombie's mouth and blew it's off. "You just needed a womens touch." She growled and blasted another zombie into peices.

John aimed at a Shy guy zombie and watched as a huge hole appeared in it's head. "Reloading give me some cover!" He shouted as he pulled out the clip and put a new one in. Mystery unpinned a grenade and threw it at the zombies who were on the side of the road, all that was left of the group were millions of body parts scattered onto the pavement.

"Look at all the body parts! Quick someone give me a bag!" Sarah said, John sighed and continued shooting. Adam and Viktor finally finished pushing the cars off the bridge and began to help the others.

"I gotta give ya credit zombie, you got no quit in ya!" Adam shouted as he began shooting at the horde of the undead in front of them.

"Taste the 50. cal special served by yours truly!" John shouted as he blew zombie heads into pieces. He pulled out his 93R and shot a zombie that was getting close to Sarah.

"I saw that one coming!" Sarah shouted as she reloaded, the group got closer to the bus but the undead grew in numbers. As soon as they got in the bus the undead began to climb on the bus.

"All right fellas we got passengers with no tickets, no ticket no ride." Sarah said as she got on top of the bus. She kicked a zombie in the face causing it to fall. She reached in her first aid kit and pulled out a pair of Defibrillators. "Ok the doctor is in." She said and zapped a climber.

Mystery grabbed the chainsaw again and turned it on. "I don't like doing this, but your making me do this!" She shouted and began to tear through the climber's flesh. John climbed up on the roof and joined Sarah, he pulled out his 93R and shoot the undead.

"Good to see you, came to join the party." He said and kicked a zombie off the bus and into a pool of lava.

"Sorry but the doctor doesn't like anyone helping her." She said zapping another zombie. John sighed and the two began to clear the roof.

***Thank you for reading please review it help me when you guys leaves suggestions, if there any suggestions you would like me to add like weapons, places, chemical drinks, characters, or ideas please tell me I would appreciate it. Also I have a few questions for some O.C owners. And finally I have been recieving many bad PMs so now heres what I'm doing Biodome characters in one chapter and war characters in another. And also may a few more people join gotta make the chapters a little bit longer* **

**Watcher: I need a bio so I can get to know your character a bit more.**

**Justsomegurl: Which one is older Megan or Nicole?**

**Spatterson: Am I doing good with your character? Also could you give me a bio.**

**So far the chem. drinks I have gotten were**

**1-up Revive Soda= someone explained it to me as a second chance drink.**

**Mush-fruit Soda= gives the drinker more life.**

**Speed-Beast Soda= makes the drinker reload much more quicker.**


	15. Chapter 15

(Pataknight, Enrique, Klaw, Violent, Vive, Amber)

Pataknight stepped out of the sewers in one hand he held a rusty pipe in the other he held four bloody helmets. He dropped the helmets near Klaw's feet. "They sacrifced your people, I did the same they done to your people." Pataknight said.

"I can't believe the massacre they did. Palutena was very displeased, they were very great people they never believed in wars they just worshipped." Klaw said pounding his fast on a building.

"Klaw it's not your fault, don't blame yourself for something you didn't do." Enrique said as he whipped his blade.

"I miss my mom." Vive mumbled. Pataknight walked over to Violent who was now awake in the hospital the medics built.

"How are you feeling love?" Pataknight asked kneeling by her. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm allot better cause your here now, I was just shocked on how many people died." She said. Pataknight hugged her tightly. "Tommorow we must leave, I want you to be with the medics. Ok hunny?" He said, she nodded again.

It was midnight when Pataknight, Klaw, and Enrique travelled through the woods with a small group of soldiers Pataknight had recieved intel that an enemy camp was located not far from the small town.

"Shhh keep it down we are gonna get those guys by surprise." Enrique whispered as they walked through the forest quietly. He was given a Degtyaryova machine gun. (DP-28 for short)

Klaw pulled out a knife. "I'm ready to avenge the deaths of the innocent." He whispered. Everyone stopped as they saw the enemy camp. Renegade tents scattered across the camp site, a small wooden shack that must've been the armory was in the middle, next to it was a bigger tent.

"The captain's den." Pataknight said loading his M1919 Browning Machine gun. "Slowly walk over to a tent, on my signal we attack." Everyone nodded and surrounded a tent and aimed their guns, they had only a quarter of the tents trapped. Klaw pulled out a second knife. "FIRE!" Pataknight shouted and everyone began to shoot the tents.

"AMBUSH!" Shouted a Renegade Medic as he picked up his machine gun. Enemy units grabbed their weapons and began to shoot at the Imperial Guards.

Klaw kicked a enemy soldier and sliced his head off. He saw as a few dived into the trenches and began to fire at them. "In the trenches!" Klaw ordered to his units. A soldier with a spear stabbed a enemy soldier in the chest and was attacked by an enemy dog.

"Shit! Dogs!" Enrique shouted as he shot one that was running at him. He ducked behind a rock as a enemy Medic was shooting at him. An enemy soldier ran past Enrique, not noticing him. "Hello nice to meet ya!" Enrique shouted surprising the enemy soldier, he raised the DP and began to shoot him multiple times in the chest.

"Enrique get up no time to dilly dally!" Pataknight ordered as he and a group of soldiers advanced into the enemy camps,

Klaw landed behind two enemy soldiers who were firing from the trenches. They turned as soon as they saw Klaw. Klaw sliced both of their heads of then he threw his knife at another that was charged at him.

The army slowly made their way to the middle. Klaw massacred the Renegades with his knives, Enrique and Pataknight shot anyone down. As soon as they reached the middle everyone pointed their weapons at the Renegade captain.

"I believe your a dead man." Klaw said as he grabbed the captain by the collar and dragged him back to the camp where he was then hung.

(Slayer and Time blazer AKA Lance)

Slayer and his soldiers looked at the battlefield the battle was over but the war had just begun. "It took millions just to make a cyber paradise." Slayer mumbled to himself.

"Sir there is s very high number of civilian casualties." Lance said kicking a piece of rubble.

"Private Time blazer you've just been promoted congrats." Slayer said patting Lance's shoulder. Slayer looked at the burning city. "Everyone we move to the king's castle." He ordered everyone nodded and began to march over to the walls.

Their first stop was a old hospital. "Our UAV has reported that an enemy base lives inside of that hospital." Lance said as he checked a touch-screen pad. The hospital was considered an old asylum but the building was a dirty white building, vines grew on the sides, plants overgrew and inside was a old fountain that had overgrown weeds and flowers, and the building seemed like as if it was gonna break any minute.

"Guns up, let's do this." Slayer said lifting his rifle. He tossed a metalic backpack to Lance.

"Time Blazer, that's the H.E.A.T system it releases a very high amount of heat in a big radius it restricts the enemy from firing and even moving. That's how hot it is." Slayer said.

"You guys are really advanced huh?" Lance said as he put it on his back. Slayer chuckled and put on his helmet.

"You know half of it. The snipers own a device that allows them to see through walls for a few minutes and then I even made a breakthrough with the ghost suit, it allows them to turn invisible for a short period of time. The attackers like you own the H.E.A.T and a riot shield. Engineers own the jammer disables enemy equipment and they also use the tracker grenade, it is a bomb that explodes into smaller ones but those hit hidden enemies. The Medics can heal you without touching you they also own the force-field." Slayer said.

"But what about the others like the Radiomen, the Juggernauts, the Assassins?" Lance asked.

"You'll find out." Slayer said, they ran through the overgrown garden. The spotted their first enemy. Slayer raised his rifle and shot him in the chest. They then heard gunshots and men shouting orders.

"They know we are here now." Lance said as he shot a any that ran down the hall. Then he noticed Slayer was gone. "Great! I guess I am on my own." He muttered. Lance climbed over a small wall and aimed around the corners as he landed. He could hear enemies shout and Radiomen warning their allies of any enemy grenades. Lance quickly ran up the steps before he heard Slayer on his helmet radio.

_ "We have taken the lead!" _Slayer shouted to everyone.

Lance sighed and continued running up the steps. He began to shot at a enemy who ran behind a wall but before he had hid Lance had shot him in the head. He gasped as he saw another soldier come out and shot Lance in the chest. A Skullcrusher Medic ran up the stair and kneeled by Lance.

"Don't worry soldier I will have you back on your feet in a minute!" He shouted and began to treat the wound, the suits they were assigned protected them but lucky bullets sometimes hit them.

"Thanks." Lance said as he was back up but the Medic was killed right in front of him. "Shit." He said and pullet out his riot shield, a large bulletproof shield. A group of allies ran behind him as the enemy shot the shield uselessly. As he got closer Lane smacked one aside with his shield causing it to fall off the building and then he smacked the other one aside.

_"Hostile UAV inbound! I repeat a hostile UAV is right above us!" _Slayer shouted.

Lance pulled out his SMR and shot an enemy that was trying to snipe their allies from a balcony. A Skullcrusher Juggernaut ran down the hallway he hit a enemy with the butt of his LMG then he stabbed another.

"Your doing good so far rookie." The Juggernaut shouted, Lance nodded and the two ran down the halls shooting Renegade soldiers as they emerged from their rooms.

Lance saw a bomb land outside killing a few Skullcrusher units. "Enemy artillery! GET FOR COVER!" Lance shouted as he hid under a table, he pulled out his pistol and shot a enemy in the heart.

Everyone scrambled for cover as the artillery shells hit the asylum. Slayer kept calm and killed any Renegade in his path, he grabbed one and crushed his head on a wall then he tossed him aside he pulled out his M27 IAR and shot a Renegade multiple times, then another came and he was killed as well.

Lance shot a enemy in the back and he saw as one threw a grenade where Slayer and a soldier hid for cover. "KIA!" Lance shouted as he stabbed the soldier in the neck.

"Wait no!" Slayer shouted as the Skullcrusher Assault picked up the grenade and tried to throw it back but the grenade blew up in his hands. "Get me a medic over here!" Slayer shouted and ran over to Lance. "Glad to see you alive private."

"Thank you sir." Lance said nodding. Then they saw a grenade landed by their feet. "Get down!" He shouted and pushed Slayer out the window, they both landed in a garbage can and watched as fire began to spread.

"Nice job there Blazer remind me to promote you again after." Slayer said as he picked up his IAR they ran back inside and a Recon ran over to them.

"So far we have been holding this hall, but they're throwing grenades at us, we have lost four of our men so far." Said the Recon.

"Nice job continue the good work." Slayer said and patted his shoulder. Lance and Slayer ran down another hallway where lots of heavy fire was going on. Lance looked at the H.E.A.T.

"Sir I'm gonna use the H.E.A.T!" Lance shouted, Slayer pressed the radio piece on his helmet and informed everyone of the H.E.A.T. Slayer then looked at Lance and nodded. Lance pressed the button and a antenna came out from the device and soon his vision looked somewhat blurry.

_"Watch out Lance continuous use of the H.E.A.T will cause you to faint or even die use it wisely."_ Slayer said on Lance's helmet. Lance nodded and ran at the Renegades a few of them dropped their guns or died of lack of air.

"This is awesome." Lance shouted as he ran by Renegades killing them easily. The building then got quiet.

_ "Nice job soldiers the Skullcrushers stand on the top!" _Slayer shouted. Lance turned off the H.E.A.T and looked around they had won the asylum.

(Mario)

Mario sat looking at last nights game he watched as the camera had captured Zeke's and Nicole's deaths but his tension had raised up when he saw both groups battle each other.

"I need to find a way to control those damn things." He mumbled to himself, the castle was quiet he liked it no aggravating Peach, no more kidnaps, no more ranting of that Toadsworth, he had even killed a few Toads who tried to form a rebellion all of the were sent to the biodome.

Mario chuckled to himself ever since he took the throne he had never felt so much power the kingdom, they looked up to him as a hero but now he felt different, like he was a leader a leader to all of the Mushroom kingdom from the stupid valleys to the miserable oceans. But he felt a pain on his side, Zeke he was part of the Nemesis forces now he is dead, Adam is part of the Imperial Guards and Octopus is part of the Skullcrushers.

"I'm just creating my own demons." He said to himself, he watched as scientist worked on a machine that allowed him to become a demonic announcer for the games.

"I'm creating my own demons." He said and laughed, he was creating something that would drive the Wars out.

***I decided to put classes on soldiers if you would like to join the war here are the classes due to lots of PMs**

**Assualt- Main front line fighter normally uses assualt rifles, Special weapons: H.E.A.T, the thermal killer and the riot sheild prevents and protects your allies from getting wounded.**

**Engineer- Technical fighters who repairs vehicles** **kill with their short range SMG's. Special weapons: Jammer disables nearby enemy equipment and the Tracker a homing frag grenade that kills enemy hidden enemy units.**

**Medic- The soldier of medicine and recovery but he stands his ground with his Light Machine gun. Special weapons: The force field, protects the medic as he heals and tends any soldiers in the battlefield during heavy fire and the Healer, heals any nearby units.**

**Recon- The hidden soldier he fights from long range and kills anyone with his sniper. Special weapons: The seeker, allows the recon to see through walls for a few minutes and the Ghost suit, it lowers defense but it can make the Recon invisble for a period of time allowing for stealth and deaths.**

**Radiomen- The Radiomen inform allies of any enemy squads or vehicles they murder with their shotguns. Special weapons: the UAV allows you to know the exact loctaion of any enemy soldier and the blitzkrieg it allows the Radioman to bring out the dogs into the fight.**

**Juggernaut- The highly defended soldier they fight alongside with attackers with their heavy machine guns providing a great amount of success. Special weapons: The Serpent, it is a special heavy machine gun that shoots a ray of lightning at enemies it connects and zaps any enemy soldier forming a chain.**

**Assasins- The most deadly soldier in close-combat they sneak up and kill enemies with their knives. Special weapons: They only use the Ghost suit, for stealth.**

**More classes may be added just give me an idea **


End file.
